사랑해 (Saranghae)
by Fdz1492
Summary: [HIATUS] No Summary! Just Read! ChanBaek/BaekYeol Slight KaiBaek and ChanSoo Fanfiction!
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Saranghae**

**Author : Fdz**

**Cast :**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Kim Jongin/Kai (Park Jongin)**

**Do KyungSoo**

**Other Cast :**

**Suho**

**Oh Sehun**

**Xi Luhan**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, YAOI (Boys Love), etc.**

**Rate : T**

**Lenght : Chaptered**

**Disclaimer : MINE! NO PLAGIAT! NO COPAS!**

**N/B : Banyak Typo, OOC, BOYS LOVE,**** alur kecepatan,**** Etc..**

**.**

**Ehm.. Sekilas Info xD ini FF sebenarnya sudah sangat lama sekali fufu.. Pernah saya post diblog Pribadi juga pokoknya ff-nya udah sesepuh lah istilahnya wkwk**

**Kebetulan pas buka-buka file nemu ini ff yasudah saya baikin dan post aja daripada dianggurin gitu, ya gak? *colek dagu Kyungsoo* ahahahaa...**

**Dan mian belum bisa nerusin ngetik lanjutan ff yang lainnya.. Un-mood sih idenya juga nyangkut di ketek Luhan jadi ya sabar aja yaaa wkwk**

**OkiDoki.. Monggo dibaca saja xD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading^^**

**.**

-OoooOoo-

"Kai-ah, kenalkan ini guru privat barumu, mulai hari ini dia akan mengajarimu.. Berbaiklah padanya, arratchi!" Ucap Nyonya Park lembut memperkenalkan seseorang padanya.

"Annyeong, Byun Baekhyun imnida. Kau bisa memanggilku Baekhyun, Ah! Hyung saja." Ucap Baekhyun dengan senyum manis memperkenalkan diri.

"Ne, Park Jongin imnida, tapi aku biasa dipanggil Kai. Bangapta Hyung, semoga kau betah jadi guru privatku." Kata Kai sambil menyeringai kecil.

"Ne." Jawab Baekhyun .

"Oh iya, dimana hyungmu? Eomma tidak melihatnya sejak tadi siang." Tanya Nyonya Park yang menyadari bahwa anak sulungnya tak ada di rumah saat ini.

"Chanyeol hyung sedang pergi dengan kekasihnya eomma." Ucap Kai sekenanya.

"Aish anak itu, bukannya belajar supaya cepat lulus dan meneruskan perusahan Appa malah asyik pacaran saja, ck!"

**Drap Drap Drap**

"Aku pulaaaaaangggggg!"

"Nah itu Hyung datang!" Seru Kai

"Darimana saja kau baru pulang? Sudah makan belum?" Tanya Nyonya Park lembut.

"Tadi ada kegiatan klub eomma, dan aku sudah makan. Aku ke kamar dulu ne." Ucap Chanyeol kemudian dia bergegas masuk kamar tanpa melihat ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya.

"Ck, anak itu..." Lirih Nyonya Park.

"Ah mianhamnida omoni, sepertinya saya harus pulang, saya akan mulai mengajar besok sore. Annyeong." Pamit Baekhyun sopan.

"Baiklah, terima kasih sudah bersedia menjadi guru privat anak ahjumma ne, kau tahu kan anak ahjumma ini benar-benar bebal, bahkan sudah banyak guru privat yang menyerah semoga kau tidak seperti mereka, aku mengandalkanmu Baekhyun-ssi." Ucap Nyonya penuh harap.

"Sebisa saya omoni. Saya permisi dulu ne."

"Kai-ah, antarkan Baekhyun pulang ini sudah malam." Seru Nyonya Park.

"Tapi eomma." Tolak Kai

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi, cepat ambil kunci motormu." Perintah Nyonya Park.

"Tidak usah repot-repot omoni, saya bisa mengambil bus terakhir." Tolak Baekhyun halus.

"Benarkah? Baiklah, maafkan Kai yah dia memang seperti itu, tidak sopan." Sesal Nyonya Park.

"Ne, tidak masalah. Saya permisi omoni. Selamat malam.

Akhirnya Baekhyun pulang dengan menggunakan bus terakhir.

-Oo-

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Baekhyun menjadi seorang guru privat.

Sebenarnya dia tidak pernah membayangkan akan bekerja seperti ini.

Namun karena tuntutan ekonomi keluarganya yang memaksanya harus melakukan ini.

Baekhyun bukanlah anak orang kaya, dia hanya seorang anak dari keluarga sederhana.

Orang tuanya hanya seorang pemilik toko kue kecil yang penghasilannya mungkin hanya cukup untuk makan sehari-hari.

Namun karena kecerdasan Baekhyun dia selalu mendapat beasiswa sehingga dia bisa terus melanjutkan sekolah hingga kuliah disebuah universitas bergengsi di Seoul.

Maka dari itu dia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan waktunya untuk bersenang-senang dan bermalas-malas.

Dia tahu betul bagaimana susahnya orang tuanya mencari nafkah untuk dirinya.

Jadi dia ingin sedikit meringankan beban kedua orang tuanya dengan menjadi seorang guru privat.

Selain bayarannya yang lumayan juga dia bisa menabung untuk membeli keperluan kuliahnya.

Pukul lima sore Baekhyun selesai kuliah dan dia langsung menuju rumah Nyonya Park orang yang telah membayarnya untuk menjadi guru privat anaknya yang katanya sangat bebal dan susah diatur.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun sempat ragu apalagi melihat sikap Kai yang semalam.

Namun tekadnya sudah bulat ini adalah awal, tidak ada salahnya kan mencoba.

Setelah Bus yang ditunggunya sekitar 10 menit tiba, segera dia melangkah menaikinya dan menuju kediamanan rumah keluarga Park berada.

**Ting Tong! Ting Tong!**

Baekhyun memencet bel rumah mewah tersebut, tak lama pintu terbuka.

Ternyata yang membuka pintu adalah seorang ahjumma yang Baekhyun pikir dia adalah pekerja dirumah ini.

Lalu ahjumma itu mempersilahkan Baekhyun masuk.

"Tuan muda Jongin ada didalam kamar, tadi dia berpesan agar Anda langsung saja ke kamarnya." Kata ahjumma itu lembut.

"Oh, ne Gamshamanida ahjumma." Ucap Baekhyun lembut kemudian dia menuju dimana kamar Kai berada.

_CEKLEK!_

Baekhyun membuka kenop pintu dan masuk kedalam kamar dimana Kai berada.

Saat dia masuk Kai baru saja selesai mandi, Baekhyun sontak membalikkan badannya karena dia malu melihat Kai yang hanya mengenakan handuk sebatas pinggang kebawah.

Walaupun sesama namja tapi tetap saja Baekhyun merasa malu.

"Kau kenapa hyung? Apa belum pernah melihat namja tanpa baju, reaksimu aneh sekali." Kata Kai dengan seringainya.

"Ne, mian harusnya tadi aku ketuk pintu dulu." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Sudahlah, aku ganti baju dulu ne baru kita belajar."

Kai kemudian mengambil baju dan celana dalam lemari dan kembali ke kamar mandi untuk mengganti pakaiannya.

Sepuluh menit kemudian Kai keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian lengkap.

Dan Baekhyun juga sudah siap dengan buku-buku pelajarannya.

Dia duduk dikursi belajar Kai sembari melihat-lihat buku-buku pelajaran Kai.

Dia terkadang tersenyum melihat jawaban Kai yang menurutnya aneh itu.

"Kai-ssi, apa kau selalu menjawab soalnya dengan kalimat 'saya tidak tahu'?" Tanya Baekhyun terkekeh.

"Benar, karena aku memang tidak tahu, wae?" Tanya Kai datar.

"Kau lucu sekali, bagaimana bisa kau menjawab soal matematika seperti itu jika aku jadi gurumu, ku pastikan kau tidak naik kelas." Ucap Baekhyun dengan senyum manis.

"Untung saja kau bukan guruku hyung!" Kata Kai kesal karena merasa diremehkan.

"Arraseo, tapi sekarang aku adalah gurumu. Jadi ikuti semua yang aku ajarkan, ne." Kata Baekhyun lembut.

"Tergantung! Jika kau bisa membuat nilai matematikaku A saat ujian, aku akan mengakuimu sebagai guruku. Jika tidak, kurasa kau mengerti apa maksudku." Kata Kai dingin.

"Yang harus membuat nilai matematikamu A itu dirimu sendirimu Kai-ssi, bukan aku. Disini tugasku hanya mengajarimu, memberitahumu bagaimana cara belajar dan menyelesaikan soal-soal matematika." Ucap Baekhyun masih dengan nada lembut dan tak lupa senyum manisnya itu.

"Semua guru privatku selalu mengatakan hal yang sama sebelumnya, tapi buktinya nilai matematikaku selalu Error. Bisa kau jelaskan kenapa begitu? Sepertinya kau terlihat lebih cerdas dari mereka, Hyung!" Kata Kai dengan seringainya dan penekanan saat mengucapkan Hyung pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menghela napasnya, mencoba tetap tenang menanggapi setiap apa yang dikatakan oleh muridnya ini.

Dia mencoba sebisa mungkin agar tidak meledak, karena Baekhyun sebenarnya adalah tipe orang yang mudah sekali meledak jika ada seseorang yang memancing emosinya.

Namun demi keluarga dan kuliahnya dia mencoba untuk tetap sabar walau saat ini hatinya benar-benar kesal mendarah daging.

Dia benci dengan orang yang selalu meremahkan orang lain, orang yang tidak bisa menghargai kerja keras dan usaha orang lain.

"Mungkin karena mereka tidak percaya diri, tapi aku percaya dalam waktu sebulan setidaknya kau bisa mendapat nilai B Kai-ssi." Ucap Baekhyun dengan menatap tajam kearah Kai.

"Benarkah? Baiklah, buatlah aku menjadi sepandai dirimu Hyung!" Kata Kai masih dengan seringainya.

"Asal kau mau mendengar dan menerapkan semua yang aku ajarkan padamu."

Setelah itu Baekhyun mengajari Kai mengerjakan soal matematikanya.

Menurut Baekhyun sebenarnya Kai bukannya tidak pandai hanya saja dia terlalu malas entah karena alasan apa.

-OooOoo-

"Baekhyun-ah, nanti sore kau ada acara tidak? Kami rencananya akan menonton klub basket bertanding." Seru Sehun teman kampus Baekhyun.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ada jadwal mengajar tapi aku harus segera pulang membantu eomma menyiapkan kue buat besok." Ucap Baekhyun sembari membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Sekali ini saja, jebal! Kau kan jarang sekali pergi bersama kami." Rengek Luhan kekasih Sehun dengan puppy eyesnya.

Baekhyun yang memang tidak bisa menolak jika Luhan menggunakan jurus andalannya akhirnya mengangguk setuju.

"Baiklah, sekali ini saja ne. Lain kali aku tidak bisa." Kata Baekhyun dengan senyum manis.

"Ne, gomawo Baekhyun-ah!" Seru Sehun dan Luhan bersamaan seraya memeluk sahabatnya itu.

.

Setelah jam kuliah selesai Sehun, Luhan dan Baekhyun bergegas menuju lapangan basket yang ada dihalaman belakang kampus.

Pasalnya mereka tidak ingin kehabisan tempat mengetahui siapa yang akan bertanding sore ini pastilah banyak mahasiswa yang ingin menonton pastinya.

Dewi fortuna sedang berpihak pada mereka saat ini. Lihatlah mereka kini tengah duduk dengan santainya dibarisan paling depan bangku penonton.

Dengan sorakan dan teriakan riang mereka memberi dukungan untuk tim basket kampus mereka.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau tahu tidak kapten tim basket kita sangat tampan lho. Dia bahkan selalu menerima pernyataan cinta dari semua yeoja dan namja cantik setiap harinya, tapi dia selalu menolak dan kau tahu? Aku dengar dia sudah memiliki kekasih tapi sampai sekarang kami tidak tahu siapa. Misterius sekali ya." Oceh Luhan sebelum pertandingan dimulai.

"Jinjja? Aku bahkan tidak tahu hal-hal seperti itu." Kata Baekhyun datar.

"Aish, kau ini sekali-kali carilah seseorang yang bisa menemanimu, apa kau tidak bosen sendirian terus?" Tanya Sehun yang sepertinya mulai tertarik dengan obrolan namja cantik disamping kiri dan kanannya ini.

"Molla, aku hanya belum tertarik untuk it_"

Ucapannya terhenti saat tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap sesuatu tak jauh darinya duduk.

Disana disalah satu bangku pemain, dia melihat namja yang sepertinya pernah dia lihat sebelumnya tapi dia tidak ingat dimana.

"Baekhyun-ah, apa yang kau lihat?" Tanya Luhan yang sadar kalau sahabatnya itu sedang tidak fokus pada pembicaraan mereka.

"Eobseo, hanya sepertinya pernah melihat tapi sudahlah. Mungkin hanya kebetulan." Kata Baekhyun dengan senyum simpul.

Luhan hanya ber-OH ria dengan jawaban sahabatnya itu.

Tak lama pertandingan pun dimulai, sorakan penonton memenuhi area lapangan.

Kebanyakan dari mereka menyebutkan nama pemain yang diyakini Baekhyun adalah tim basket yang tadi dikatakan Luhan.

"Park Chanyeol! Park Chanyeol! Chanyeol Oppa Fighting...!"

Kira-kira seperti itulah yang mereka sorakan.

"Baek.. Baekhyun-ah, itu itu lihat pemain bernomor punggung 8 itu, dia itu Park Chanyeol! Kapten Tim basket itu, dia cool sekali bukan!" Seru Luhan antusias sambil menunjuk pemain yang kini sedang mendribble bola.

"Baby Lu, kau lupa ada siapa disini." Dengus Sehun.

"Ekh, aku hanya berkata jujur Chagi-ya. Tapi bagiku dirimu lebih tampan." Ucap Luhan malu-malu.

Sehun yang mendengar itu hanya bisa menunduk malu. Pujian dari kekasihnya ini sukses membuat wajahnya merah.

Baekhyun hanya terkekeh dengan kelakuan kedua sahabatnya itu.

Tanpa sadar dia memperhatikan namja yang ditunjuk Luhan tadi.

_DEG_

Kenapa saat melihat namja itu dada Baekhyun bergemuruh. Ini tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

Apa yang terjadi dengan Baekhyun. _'Tampan'_ itulah yang ada dipikiran Baekhyun.

Tanpa mereka sadari tatapan keduanya saling bertemu. Baekhyun yang sadar ini berbahaya segera mungkin memalingkan wajahnya.

_**'Ada apa denganmu Byun Baekhyun, kau aneh sekali hari ini.'**_ rutuk Baekhyun dalam hati.

-OooOoo-

Hari ini seharusnya Baekhyun tidak ada jadwal mengajar. Tapi tadi pagi-pagi sekali dia ditelpon oleh Nyonya Park agar ke rumahnya karena dia ingin Baekhyun menginap beberapa waktu disana tentunya untuk menemani Kai.

"Mianhae Baekhyun-ssi aku jadi merepotkanmu, kau tahu kan bagaimana keadaan keluargaku? Aku tidak yakin Kai bisa dijaga baik oleh kakaknya." Ucap Nyonya Park sendu.

"Gwaenchanayo, justru saya merasa tersanjung bisa membantu Anda omoni." Kata Baekhyun ramah.

"Baiklah, aku harus segera pergi. Aku titip Kai padamu." Kata Nyonya Park sembari menepuk pundak Baekhyun.

.

Setelah Nyonya Park pergi, Baekhyun segera masuk ke kamar yang memang sudah disiapkan untuknya.

Dia menata semua barangnya ditempat yang sudah tersedia.

"Hyung, kau akan tinggal disini?" Tanya Kai yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada dikamar Baekhyun.

"Ne, eomma mu yang meminta. Sebenarnya aku tidak enak tapi_"

"Aku senang kau disini hyung, jadi jangan merasa kalau aku seolah-olah tidak menyukaimu." Kata Kai menginterupsi ucapan Baekhyun.

"Gomawo, aku kira kau akan mengusirku." Ledek Baekhyun.

"Setelah ku perhatikan kau manis juga hyung!"

_Blush_

"Apa yang kau katakan Kai? Jangan gunakan kepandaianmu untuk menggoda orang." Ucap Baekhyun sembari mengalihkan pandangannya agar tak dilihat Kai karena wajahnya yang tengah merona merah saat ini.

"Tapi aku jujur mengatakannya, kau memang manis Hyung." Kata Kai tulus.

"Arraseo, sebaiknya kau bantu aku meletakkan ini disana. Aku tidak bisa menggapainya."

Setelah itu mereka sibuk merapikan kamar baru Baekhyun.

.

Sore ini Baekhyun dan Kai memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan disekitar perumahan.

Karena Kai bilang ada sebuah kedai ice cream yang baru buka. Jadi dia mengajak Baekhyun kesana.

"Hyung, kau suka strawbery?" Tanya Kai yang melihat Baekhyun begitu lahap menyantap ice cream strawbery nya itu.

"Hmm.. Suka sekali, setiap hari aku akan meminta eomma membuatkan ku cake strawbery. Rasanya sangat lezat, apa kau mau mencobanya?" Kata Baekhyun antusias.

"Benarkah? Tentu saja, janji yah." Ucap Kai tak kalah antusias.

"Hmmm..." Jawab Baekhyun singkat karena dia asyik melahap ice creamnya.

"Kau manis sekali hyung." Gumam Kai.

"Nde? Kau tadi bilang apa Kai?" Tanya Baekhyun mencoba memastikan.

"Hehe, bukan apa-apa." Jawab Kai gugup.

_'Apa mungkin aku menyukainya? Bagaimana bisa? Ah.. Mollayo.'_ Batin Kai.

.

"Oh iya, aku tidak pernah melihat kakakmu, apa dia tidak tinggal di rumah?" Tanya Baekhyun saat mereka tengah menonton TV.

Belum sempat Kai menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun, terdengar suara seseorang dari luar.

"Aku Pulaaaanggg!"

"Nah, itu dia . Ayo ku kenalkan pada kakakku hyung." Kata Kai kemudian menarik lengan Baekhyun.

"Hyung, kenalkan ini guru privatku yang pernah aku ceritakan padamu." Kata Kai sembari menarik lengan Baekhyun agar dia tidak bersembunyi dibelakangnya lagi.

_Deg!_

Perasaan itu lagi. Baekhyun merasa ada yang aneh dengan dadanya.

Entah kenapa setiap melihat namja ini dadanya selalu begemuruh hebat. Detak jantungnya juga berpacu lebih cepat. Seperti ingin lepas dari tempatnya.

"Hai, Aku Chanyeol.. Kakaknya Kai, senang bertemu dengamu." Ucap Chanyeol dengan senyum simpul.

"Baek-Baekhyun iminida. Ne, senang bertemu dengamu Chanyeol-ssi." Jawab Baekhyun gugup.

"Sepertinya wajahmu tidak asing, apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan air muka seperti sedang berpikir.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Dia terlalu gugup jika berdekatan dengan namja ini.

"Sudahlah hyung, kau jangan menggodanya. Ingatlah! Kau sudah punya kekasih." Seru Kai .

"Baiklah, aku mau ke kamar dulu. Lelah sekali seharian ini harus berlatih. Oh iya Baekhyun-ssi semoga kau betah tinggal disini. Jangan sampai kau tertipu oleh rayuan Kai, eum." Kata Chanyeol seraya mengacak surai Baekhyun kemudian dia berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Baekhyun mematung, tubuhnya bergetar. Dia merasa jantungnya akan segera lepas jika Kai tidak segera menepuk pundaknya.

"Hyung, jangan dengarkan dia! Dia memang selalu seperti itu." Dengus Kai.

"Ah, Ne.."

Hanya itu yang bisa Baekhyun keluarkan. Dia masih sibuk mengatur setiap desiran aneh dalam dirinya.

-ooOoo-

Hari ini Baekhyun mendapat jam tambahan musik karena minggu kemaren dia izin. Eommanya sakit dia tidak tega meninggalkannya sendirian.

Saat tiba di kelas musik matanya membulat sempurna melihat siapa yang tengah dikerubungi didalam sana. Sosok itu sangat dia kenal.

**Park Chanyeol**

Tapi apa alasannya dia berada disini. Inikan kelas musik. Dan setahunya selama dia mengikuti pelajaran ini tidak ada mahasiswa yang bernama Park Chanyeol.

Apa dia baru bergabung? Kenapa aku sampai tidak mengetahuinya? Itulah yang ada dalam pikiran Baekhyun.

"Hay Baekhyun-ssi. Kau lama sekali, aku sudah menunggumu sejak tadi." Seru Chanyeol saat menyadari kehadiran baekhyun.

_**'Park Chanyeol menungguku? Tapi kenapa?'**_

"Baekhyun-ssi, apa kau mendengarku?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan melambai-lambaikan tangannya di wajah Baekhyun.

"Ekh, ne. Ada apa mencariku Chanyeol-ssi?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Ini buku musikmu tertinggal dimeja makan. Ternyata kita satu universitas." Kata Chanyeol memberikan buku musik Baekhyun.

"Omo! Kenapa aku bisa teledor, Gamsahamnida Chanyeol-ssi, jika aku tidak membawa ini sama saja aku tidak ikut pelajaran." Ucap Baekhyun dengan wajah panik.

"Gwaenchana, sepertinya kita bisa jadi teman baik setelah ini." Chanyeol mengacak kecil surai Baekhyun kemudian pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih diam terpaku tak percaya.

Setelah kepergian Chanyeol, Baekhyun dikerumuni oleh beberapa yeoja.

Mereka bertanya bagaimana bisa Chanyeol membawa buku musikmu, kenal Chanyeol Oppa dimana dan sebagainya.

Baekhyun hanya diam dia tidak tahu jawaban apa yang harus dikeluarkannya.

.

"Baekhyun-ah, benarkah berita yang kudengar? Chanyeol membawakan buku musikmu? Kalian serumah? Kalian berpacaran hah? Atau?" Tanya Luhan bertubi-tubi pada Baekhyun saat mereka tengah berada di tanam belakang kampus.

"Yaaaa! Satu-satu jika bertanya." Dengus Baekhyun.

"Arraseo, aku hanya penasaran. Lalu apa? Penjelasan apa yang akan kau berikan padaku." Tanya Luhan mengebu-gebu.

"Kau ingatkan aku pernah bilang padamu, aku bekerja sebagai guru privat?"

"Iya, lalu?"

"Anak yang jadi muridku itu adalah adik dari Park Chanyeol."

"Mwo? Jadi.. Jadi..."

"Benar, sekarang aku tinggal di rumah mereka tapi hanya sementara sampai eomma mereka pulang dari Paris." Kata Baekhyun menginterupsi ucapan Luhan.

"Aigoo, Baekhyun-ah kau beruntung sekali sih. Aku juga mau tinggal bersama Chanyeol, pasti menyenangkan." Ucap Luhan dengan mengenggam kedua tangannya dan diletakkan di pipinya.

_PLETAK!_

Sebuah jitakan sukses mendarat di kepala mungil Luhan.

"Kau mau Pangeranmu mati bunuh diri jika mendengar ucapanmu barusan?!" Kata Baekhyun dengan sedikit mencibir.

"Aish, Ya! Kau jangan mengadu padanya, eoh! Kau tahu kan cintaku untuk Sehun seperti apa?!" Ucap Luhan dengan wajah sendu.

"Arra, aku tidak sejahat itu pada sahabatku yang imut ini." Goda Baekhyun.

"Ah, Baekhyun-ah Saranghamnida..." Seru Luhan kemudian memeluk erat sahabatnya.

"Yaa! Lepaskan! Pelukanmu membuatku sesak napas... Hossshh..." Pekik Baekhyun.

"Biar saja!" Kekeh Luhan.

-ooOoo-

Malam ini Kai tidak pulang kerumah, karena ada kegiatan di sekolahnya dan mengharuskannya untuk tinggal di sekolah.

Baekhyun merasa sepi karena di rumah hanya sendirian.

Sejak tinggal di rumah ini dia jarang sekali melihat Chanyeol.

Dia hanya bertatap muka dengannya beberapa kali saja.

Kata Kai Chanyeol memang tidak selalu tinggal di rumah, dia lebih suka tinggal di apartementnya.

"Akh, sepi sekali disini. Lebih enak di rumah ada eomma dan appa, jam segini biasanya aku akan bercerita mengenai kejadian apa saja yang aku alami di kampus pada eomma." Keluh Baekhyun.

Karena merasa bosan Baekhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk menonton TV saja.

Saat dia melewati dapur tak sengaja dia melihat ada seseorang disana.

"Ekh, Baekhyun-ssi kau di rumah rupanya. Ku kira kau pulang." Ucap orang itu yang tak lain adalah Chanyeol.

"Ne, Chanyeol-ssi... Kau sedang apa?" Baekhyun balik bertanya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, kau juga mau? Akan kubuatkan untukmu." Kata Chanyeol sembari mengaduk coklat panas buatannya.

"Boleh, sepertinya coklat panas buatanmu enak." Ucap Baekhyun dengan senyum manis.

"Aku anggap ini sebagai pujian Baekhyun-ssi." Chanyeol tersenyum manis

"Manis..."

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun mengucapkannya.

"Ng.. Apa yang kau katakan tadi Baekhyun-ssi?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Ekh, bukan apa-apa... Heeee..." Baekhyun salah tingkah.

Setelah itu mereka menikmati coklat panas di ruang keluarga.

_Hening._

"Kau sudah lama jadi guru privat Baekhyun-ssi?" Tanya Chanyeol memulai pembicaraan.

"Ini yang pertama kalinya." Jawab Baekhyun singkat.

"Benarkan? Beruntung sekali Kai mendapat guru privat sepertimu, dan kulihat dia lebih bersemangat belakangan ini. Kau hebat sekali bisa membuat anak sebebal itu jadi rajin." Kata Chanyeol panjang lebar.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan Chanyeol-ssi, sebenarnya Kai itu cerdas hanya saja dia tidak menyadarinya dan sedikit pemalas." Ucap Baekhyun hati-hati saat mengucapkan kata pemalas.

"Hahaha.. Kau lucu juga Baekhyun-ssi." Kata Chanyeol kemudian menyeduh coklat panasnya.

"Gomawo Chanyeol-ssi..."

Suasana kembali hening.

Baekhyun merasa ada yang aneh dengan dada kirinya. Setiap berdekatan dengan Chanyeol kenapa rasanya dadanya berdebar, detak jantungnya pun berpacu dengan cepatnya.

Dia takut jika Chanyeol mendengar suara detak jantungnya yang seperti orang sedang lari marathon ini.

"Baekhyun-ssi, apa kau memiliki kekasih?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Uhuk.. Nde?" Baekhyun terbatuk mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Aku bertanya apa kau sudah memiliki kekasih?" Ulang Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menarik napas dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Belum, kenapa Chanyeol-ssi?" Jawab Baekhyun.

"Benarkah? Kau sangat manis kukira kau sudah memiliki kekasih." Kata Chanyeol dengan senyum menipiskan bibirnya.

"Eobseo, aku belum pernah berpacaran sebelumnya." Jelas Baekhyun.

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya. "Jinjja? Kau lugu sekali Baekhyun-ssi."

"Ekh?"

"Kau punya waktu untuk mendengarkan ceritaku?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan raut muka serius.

Baekhyun berpikir sejanak kemudian mengangguk.

"Bukankah daritadi aku mendengarkan setiap ucapanmu Chanyeol-ssi." Kata Baekhyun

"Sepertinya disini tidak nyaman, kita ke kamarku saja. Kajja!" Ucap Chanyeol kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan menarik lengan Baekhyun agar mengikutinya.

.

Sesampainya di kamar, Chanyeol segera merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang.

Diikuti Baekhyun yang hanya duduk ditepi ranjang.

Lama menunggu, tapi Chanyeol tak kunjung bercerita. Baekhyun merasa resah.

Dia takut jika berlama-lama disini jantungnya akan benar-benar lepas.

"Apa kau pernah mencintai seseorang tapi orang yang kau cintai justru mencintai orang lain Baekhyun-ssi?" Chanyeol memulai pembicaraannya.

"Ng.. Aku belum pernah jatuh cinta Chanyeol-ssi jadi aku tidak tahu." Jawab Baekhyun jujur.

"Benarkah? Lalu bagaimana perasaanmu jika orang yang kau cinta dan lebih memilih orang lain tiba-tiba saja datang lagi ke kehidupanmu setelah sekian lama menghilang? Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Mengharapkannya kembali atau melupakannya?" Chanyeol mulai serius dengan setiap ucapannya.

Baekhyun merasa tercekat mendengar penuturan Chanyeol. Dia merasa apa yang ditanyakan Chanyeol padanya adalah kisah dirinya sendiri.

Walau dia tidak tahu siapa yang dimaksud oleh Chanyeol tapi ini mungkin alasan kenapa dia selalu menolak setiap ada yang menyatakan cinta padanya.

"Ikuti saja apa kata hatimu Chanyeol-ssi, apa yang hatimu inginkan. Aku tidak bisa memberikan pendapat karena aku tidak mengerti cinta itu seperti apa." Ucap Baekhyun hati-hati.

"Ikuti kata hati..." Lirih Chanyeol dengan mata terpejam.

"Kenapa kau tidak mencintai orang lain saja Chanyeol-ssi?" Kata Baekhyun polos.

Chanyeol membuka matanya kemudian menatap tajam kearah Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Chanyeol datar.

"Seperti kau mencintai orang itu, tapi disini orang yang kau cintai bukan dia melainkan orang lain." Terang Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, akan kupertimbangkan saran darimu." Kata Chanyeol dengan senyum tipis.

"Apa dia ada disini sekarang? Kenapa kau sepertinya sangat bingung Chanyeol-ssi." Tanya Baekhyun.

"Hmm... Tadi dia menghubungiku, dia bilang besok tiba di Seoul bersama kekasihnya." Ucap Chanyeol sendu.

Baekhyun yang melihat perubahan raut wajah Chanyeol tanpa sadar memajukan posisi duduknya dan meraih Chanyeol dalam pelukannya.

Chanyeol tidak menolak, dia justru membenamkan wajahnya diceruk leher Baekhyun.

Entah kenapa pelukan Baekhyun membuatnya lebih tenang dan nyaman.

Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk lembut punggung Chanyeol. Dia merasakan setiap hembusan napas yang keluar dari hidung Chanyeol dilehernya. Begitu hangat rasanya.

-OoooOoo-

Sejak malam itu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terlihat semakin akrab dan itu membuat Kai merasa kesal.

"Hyung, kulihat kau sekarang sering mengobrol dengan Chanyeol hyung. Dan sepertinya dia sering pulang akhir-akhir ini. Apa terjadi sesuatu diantara kalian?" Tanya Kai saat mereka tengah belajar dikamarnya.

"Harusnya kau senang, Chanyeol sering pulang. Dan tidak terjadi sesuatu pada kami, apa ada yang salah jika kami dekat? Lagipula kami satu universitas." Terang Baekhyun.

"Aku hanya merasa ada yang berubah dengan sikapnya, dia biasanya sangat tidak peduli dengan hal-hal kecil seperti memilih warna sepatu misalnya." Kata Kai panjang lebar.

"Mungkin moodnya sedang baik Kai-ah, sudahlah sebaiknya kau selesaikan dulu tugasmu." Baekhyun mengacak surai Kai .

"Aish, baiklah. Tapi traktir aku makan ice cream, arra?"

"Asal semua jawabanmu benar, dan kau mendapat nilai A besok. Aku akan memberikan apapun yang kau minta, moodku sedang baik akhir-akhir ini." Kata Baekhyun sumringah.

"Jinjja? Janji yah kau akan memberikan apapun yang kuminta." Kata Kai memastikan.

"Ne, janji." Ucap Baekhyun dengan senyum memperlihatkan gigi putihnya.

Setelah itu Kai mengerjakan PR nya dengan semangat.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum penuh arti. Dalam pikirannya sekarang adalah sesuatu yang membuatnya senang beberapa hari ini.

Sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya lebih semangat.

Dia masih ingat bagaimana cara Chanyeol menyapanya, menyebut namanya, tersenyum padanya dan menatapnya.

Entah kenapa lamunan Baekhyun tak jauh-jauh dari seorang Park Chanyeol.

-OooOoo-

"Baekhyun-ah, apa kau ada acara nanti malam? Jika tidak mau kah kau menemaniku ke acara ulang tahun temanku." Tanya Chanyeol saat mereka sarapan pagi ini.

"Baiklah, sepertinya menyenangkan." Ucap Baekhyun dengan senyum manis.

Tak lama Kai datang dengan raut muka kusut. Baekhyun yang menyadarinya kemudian bertanya.

"Kau kenapa Kai-ah? Wajahmu kusut sekali, ini bahkan masih terlalu pagi untuk dilema."

"Molla, moodku sedang buruk belakangan ini." Jawab Kai sekenanya.

"Kau ada masalah? Jaga sikapmu." Ucap Chanyeol dingin.

"Sudahlah, aku berangkat duluan!" Seru Kai kemudian dia bangkit dari kursinya yang sengaja dia tendang tadi.

"Aish, anak itu..." Dengus Chanyeol.

"Mungkin dia sedang ada masalah, nanti akan ku tanyakan jika waktunya tepat." Ucap Baekhyun kemudian melanjutkan sarapannya.

Kai melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Hatinya dongkol dia marah. Kenapa tadi dia mendengar obrolan hyungnya dengan Baekhyun.

Sudah sedekat itukah hubungan mereka. Kenapa dia sampai tidak menyadarinya.

-OooOooo-

Malam ini Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun ke pesta ulang tahun temannya.

Baekhyun terlihat gugup sekali karena ini adalah pertama kalinya dia mengikuti acara seperti ini.

"Baekhyun-ah, gwaenchana? Sepertinya kau tidak nyaman." Tanya Chanyeol yang menyadari gerak-gerik Baekhyun.

"Gwaenchana, aku hanya tidak terbiasa dengan pesta Chanyeollie." Ucap Baekhyun dengan senyum kikuk.

"Baiklah, mari ku kenalkan dengan teman-temanku." Ajak Chanyeol.

"Wah, dia kekasihmu Chanyeol-ah? Cantik sekali." Kata seseorang yang bernama Kris.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab dia hanya tersenyum dan itu sulit diartikan apa maksudnya.

Akhirnya pesta ulang tahun dimulai. Setelah acara potong kue acara dilanjutkan dengan acara bebas.

Ada yang berdansa dan banyak pula yang hanya sekedar mengobrol.

Baekhyun terlihat mulai menikmati pesta. Dia sudah mulai akrab dengan beberapa teman Chanyeol.

"Aaah, mianhamnida.. Aku tidak sengaja." Ucap Baekhyun panik saat dia tidak sengaja menumpahkan minuman ke salah satu tamu.

"Gwaenchana, ini hanya air dan bisa dibersihkan." Ucap namja itu lembut.

"Maafkan aku, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja." Kata Baekhyun lagi sambil membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali.

"Ne, Ne Gwaenchanayo, sudah jangan meminta maaf lagi." Kata Namja itu.

Chanyeol yang mendengar suara Baekhyun langsung saja menghampirinya.

"Kenapa? Terjadi sesuatu?" Tanyanya pada Baekhyun yang terlihat panik.

"Aku tidak sengaja menumpahkan minumanku pada orang itu, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja." Kata Baekhyun gugup.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa kau kan tidak sengaja." Chanyeol menenangkan.

"Chanyeollie..." Ucap Namja itu lirih.

Chanyeol yang merasa namanya disebut segera menolah. Betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat siapa orang yang memanggilnya.

"Kyungsoo..."

"Lama tidak berjumpa Yeollie, apa kabar?" Sapa namja yang bernama Kyungsoo itu.

Chanyeol tercekat, lidahnya kelu, dadanya bedebar, jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat.

Kenapa dia bertemu dengannya disini, saat ini.

Chanyeol masih diam membeku mencoba mempercayai apa yang baru saja dia lihat dan dia dengar.

Namja yang ada dihadapannya ini dialah namja yang dicintainya, Do Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun yang menyadari perubahan wajah Chanyeol segera menarik-narik lengan Chanyeol mencoba menyadarkan.

"Chanyeollie, hei apa kau mendengarku?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersadar dari lamunannya. Kemudian dia tersenyum pada Kyungsoo.

"Ne, lama tidak berjumpa Kyungie. Seperti yang kau lihat. Aku baik-baik saja." Ucap Chanyeol sedikit bergetar.

"Syukurlah, aku senang mendengarnya. Oh iya, nugu-ya?" Tanya Kyungsoo seraya melirik Baekhyun sekilas.

"Dia... Dia... Dia Baekhyun, kekasihku." Ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun membelalakan matanya kaget. Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol mengatakan itu pada namja ini.

Kekasih?

Hei, Chanyeol apa yang ada diotakmu. Ini bukan jawaban yang menyelamatkan.

"Geurae, Chukkae. Akhirnya kau menemukan seseorang yang tepat untukmu, dia sangat manis." Kata Kyungsoo dengan senyum manisnya.

"Gomawo, lalu bagaimana dengan hubunganmu dengan Suho hyung? Apa kalian akan segera menikah?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan senyum yang dibuat-buat.

"Aku sudah putus dengannya." Jawab Kyungsoo singkat.

"Mwo? Putus? Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Chanyeol sedikit kaget.

"Ceritanya panjang, lain kali akan ku ceritakan. Sekarang waktunya tidak tepat. Oh iya salam kenal Baekhyun-ssi, aku Kyungsoo teman kecil Chanyeol." Ucap Kyungsoo seraya memperkenalkan diri pada Baekhyun.

"Oh, ne Kyungsoo-ssi, salam kenal. Dan aku ini bukan ke_"

Ucapan Baekhyun teputus saat Chanyeol menarik pundaknya agar lebih merapat.

Chanyeol kemudian merangkul pundak Baekhyun.

"Kyungie, sepertinya aku harus segera pulang. Besok aku ada mata kuliah pagi, senang bisa bertemu denganmu disini." Ucap Chanyeol kemudian dia menarik Baekhyun meninggalkan pesta.

Kyungsoo menatap kepergian mereka dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Dia merasa dadanya sakit mengetahui Chanyeol memiliki kekasih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

Hmm.. eotteoyo? Pernah baca? Pasti bosen yaahh.. ahahhahaa.. soalnya saya lagi proses ngetik ff yang lainnya terus gitu tiba-tiba un-mood ya sudah buka-buka file lama dan nemu ff ini post aja dehh wkwk

Gomawo buat yang selalu nyempatin baca ff buatan saya.. gomawo jeongmal^^

Dan maaf kalo penulisan bahasanya masih rancuh dan alurnya yang sangat ngebut... soalnya itu dia ini ff lama banget awal-awal saya belajar buat ff jadi ya gituh amatiran banget muehehehe….

Okehh.. Wassalam…

*HugBaekYeol*

'-'


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Saranghae**

**Author : Fdz**

**Cast :**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Kim Jongin/Kai (Park Jongin)**

**Do KyungSoo**

**Other Cast :**

**Suho**

**Oh Sehun**

**Xi Luhan**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, YAOI (Boys Love), etc.**

**Rate : T**

**Lenght : Chaptered**

**Disclaimer : MINE! NO PLAGIAT! NO COPAS!**

.

**Happy Reading '-')****g**

**.**

.

Hari ini Baekhyun pulang kerumahnya karena Nyonya Park telah kembali dari Paris.

Sebenarnya dia sudah merasa betah tinggal di rumah keluarga Park, namun dia tak mungkin selamanya tinggal disana terlebih dia hanya seorang guru privat dan bukan siapa-siapa.

Sejak kepulangan Baekhyun baik Chanyeol maupun Kai benar-benar merasa kehilangan.

Entahlah ada bagian dalam diri mereka yang serasa kosong. Terlebih Chanyeol, sebelumnya dia tidak pernah merasa seperti ini.

Saat Baekhyun di rumahnya pun dia biasa saja namun jujur Chanyeol lebih terlihat hidup saat bersama Baekhyun.

Dan sekarang setelah Baekhyun tak ada dia benar-benar merasa kosong kembali seperti dulu.

Kesepian dan hampa.

.

**Dd****r****rtt.. Dr****r****ttt..**

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, terkaget mendengar ponselnya bergetar.

Dengan segera dia menekan tombol hijau dilayar segiempat itu setelah tahu siapa yang menelepon.

"Yeoboseyo..."

_**"Hai, apa aku menganggumu Yeollie?" **_Ujar orang disebarang sana yang ternyata adalah KyungSoo.

"Kyungiie? Ahh.. Aniyooo, wae?"

_**"Hmmm... Kau ada acara tidak hari ini? Aku ingin bertemu."**_

"Tentu saja, kau ingin bertemu dimana Kyungiie?"

_**"Bagaimana kalau di**____**kedai bubble tea dekat sekolah kita dulu, aku rindu dengan ahjuma disana."**_

"Geurae, aku akan menjemputmu."

_**"Aniyoo, kita bertemu disana saja.."**_

"Jeongmal? Baiklah... Sampai jumpa nanti."

_**"Ne, Annyeongiseyo..."**_

.

Setelah pembicaraan di telepon tadi, Chanyeol segera bersiap-siap.

Entahlah sepertinya bertemu dengan KyungSoo memang ide yang bagus.

Selain dia bisa kembali bernostalgia dia juga bisa lebih dekat dengan orang yang 'dicintainya'.

.

.

"Baekhyun-ah, kita mampir sebentar di kedai itu yaah.. Sepertinya bubble tea disana enak. Aku ingin membelinya untuk Sehun, hehehe." Ucap Luhan antusias.

"Aisshh, kau ini selalu saja. Arraseo arraseo,, tapi jangan lama-lama ne, aku harus segera pulang membantu uma menyiapkan adonan kue." Jawab Baekhyun malas.

"Horeeeeeee, Baekhyunnie memang yang terbaik. Kajja!" Seru Luhan semangat sembari mengacungkan kedua jempolnya.

Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah konyol sahabatnya yang sialnya sangat imut ini.

Disalah satu sudut didalam kedai itu terdapat dua sejoli yang terlihat sedang berlovey dovey ria.

Siapalagi kalau bukan Chanyeol dan KyungSoo. Mereka nampak menikmati perbincangan, kadang terlihat mereka tertawa bersama tanpa memperdulikan tatapan aneh para pengujung lainnya.

Sepertinya dunia sedang jadi milik mereka saat ini. Ckck

"Yeollie, Hmm... Yang waktu itu benar dia kekasihmu?" Tanya KyungSoo ragu.

Chanyeol tersedak bubble teanya. "Uhuk... Mwo? Nugu?"

KyungSoo memutar bola matanya malas.

"Yang waktu itu di ulang tahun Kris, jangan bilang kau lupa. Ck! Babo!"

"Mwoya! Oh,, Baekhyun maksudmu?" Hmm... Molla. Waeyo? Cemburu, eoh?" Goda Chanyeol.

KyungSoo memukul lengan Chanyeol. "Yaaaa! Aniyaaa.. Aku kan hanya bertanya."

"Hmm... Sebenarnya aku berbohong padamu, mian. Dia itu guru privat adikku." Jawab Chanyeol dengan senyum simpul.

"Aissshh.. Aku kira kau benar-benar sudah memiliki kekasih. Syukurlah."

"Ekh? Apa kau bilang?"

"Ahhh.. Aniyoooo..." Jawab KyungSoo gelagapan. Kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol dengan meminum bubble tea miliknya.

Chanyeol tersenyum dalam diam, entahlah bukannya tadi dia tidak mendengar apa yang KyungSoo ucapkan, dia hanya ingin memastikan benarkah KyungSoo tidak rela jika dia memiliki kekasih.

Jika benar maka dia masih punya kesempatan untuk menjadi kekasihnya bukan.

Ah Chanyeol, kau seharusnya jadi pihak yang beruntung saat ini.

Sementara itu ditempat yang sama terlihat Baekhyun dan Luhan sedang mengantri bubble tea.

"Baekhyun-ah, aku ke toilet sebentar ne." Pamit Luhan.

"Ne, jangan lama-lama sebentar lagi giliran kita." Jawab Baekhyun.

Saat berjalan menuju toilet tak sengaja mata Luhan melihat sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya.

Dia melihat Park Chanyeol seorang pangeran di kampusnya tengah duduk berdua dengan seorang namja cantik menikmati bubble tea.

Benar-benar moment yang sangat langka.

"Apa dia kekasih Chanyeol? Pantas dia selalu menolak semua pernyataan cinta yang ditujukan padanya, kekasihnya saja yeppo begitu. Aisshh.. Kenapa aku jadi seperti penguntit begini sih. Ah, aku harus cepat... Baekhyun bisa marah." Gumam Luhan entah pada siapa.

.

"Kenapa lama sekali sih, Lu. Aku kan pegal menunggumu berdiri dengan 2 kantong belanjaanmu yang tak bisa dikatakan ringan ini." Keluh Baekhyun saat Luhan kembali dari toilet.

"Heheh, mianhae Baekhyun-ah. Sini, baru segini saja kau sudah mengeluh." Jawab Luhan kemudian mengambil barangnya.

"Oh iya, tadi saat aku ke toilet.. Kau tahu? Aku melihat sesuatu yang sangat menarik." Ucap Luhan lagi.

"Ne? Apa itu?"

"Aku melihat Chanyeol bersama seorang namja cantik. Mungkin dia kekasihnya."

**DEG**

Seperti ada sebuah karang yang menghantam dada Baekhyun. Rasanya kenapa begitu sakit.

"Nde? Jinjja? Dimana kau melihatnya, Lu?" Tanya Baekhyun mulai tak fokus.

"Itu, disana." Ucap Luhan seraya menunjukkan dimana Chanyeol berada.

Baekhyun mengikuti kemana arah pandangan Luhan dan...

**Deg! **

**Deg! **

**Deg! **

**Deg! **

**Deg!**

Baekhyun hanya diam terpaku. Matanya benar-benar tak fokus sekarang.

Perasaannya kacau, entah apa yang ada didalam dirinya kenapa rasanya begitu sesak sekali.

"Baekhyun-ah,, gwaenchana? Kenapa wajahmu tiba-tiba pucat?" Tanya Luhan yang menyadari perubahan sikap sahabatnya.

"Aahhh.. Aniyaaa, mungkin aku hanya kelelahan saja." Jawab Baekhyun asal.

Dan saat Baekhyun menatap tajam kearah dua insan yang sedang bercengkerama itu, tak sengaja Chanyeol pun tengah menatap kearahnya.

**DEG**

"Baekhyun.." Tanpa sengaja Chanyeol menyebut nama itu.

"Ne? Baekhyun?" KyungSoo yang mendengar itu kemudian mengikuti arah pandangan Chanyeol.

Dan benar saja dia melihat namja itu disana, sedang memperhatikannya.

Baekhyun yang sadar ditatap oleh kedua orang itu kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya.

Untung saja pesanan bubble tea Luhan sudah siap jadi mereka segera meninggalkan kedai itu dengan terburu-buru.

Luhan hanya memasang wajah bingung saat Baekhyun menarik tangannya erat.

"Bukankah itu namja yang bersamamu, Yeollie." Ucap KyungSoo memecahkan lamunan Chanyeol.

"Ah, ne." Jawab Chanyeol singkat.

"Kenapa dia pergi begitu saja, apa dia marah kau bersamaku?"

"Ekh.. Itu tidak mungkin, mungkin dia sedang banyak urusan." Chanyeol tersenyum simpul.

"Syukurlah, aku takut saja dia marah karena kau bersamaku."

"Hahaha, kau ini lucu sekali Kyungiie.. Itu tidak akan terjadi percayalah." Ucap Chanyeol seraya mengelus punggung tangan KyungSoo.

KyungSoo tersenyum manis sebagai jawaban.

_**'Kenapa hatiku sakit melihat tatapan matanya tadi.. Ada ada denganku.'**_ Batin Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini atau lebih tepatnya seminggu setelah kejadian di kedai bubble tea itu. Baekhyun tak lagi bertegur sapa atau bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Dia justru sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri. Menyibukan diri lebih tepatnya.

Dan sekarang Baekhyun bersama Kai tengah berada di kedai Es Krim yang tak jauh dari rumahnya.

Karena dia sudah janji pada muridnya yang tampan ini akan mentraktirnya jika ia berhasil mendapat nilai A dimata pelajaran matematika.

Sungguh sebuah keajaiban bukan, seorang Park Jongin yang terkenal bebal dan bodoh bisa mendapat nilai A.

Berterima kasihlah pada Baekhyun yang memiliki otak cerdas sehingga bisa merubah anak bebal menjadi anak rajin.

"Hyung, kau kenapa? Lesu sekali." Tanya Kai saat melihat Baekhyun seperti tidak bersemangat.

"Ekh, aniyaa aku hanya lelah kemarin membantu uma menyiapkan kue di toko." Jawab Baekhyun sekenanya.

Walau itu memang benar tapi alasan dia tidak semangat tentu saja bukan karena itu. Kalian tentu tahu bukan?

"Jinjja? Jika kau lelah sebaiknya kita pulang saja hyung. Aku tak ingin terjadi apa-apa denganmu." Ucap Kai khawatir.

"Gwaenchana... Aku kan sudah janji mentraktirmu jika kau mendapat nilai A. Jadi aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan langka ini. Lihat aku sudah semangat lagi." Ujar Baekhyun tersenyum manis menampilkan eyes smilesnya.

"Hyung! Berjanjilah kau akan selalu tersenyum... Jangan sedih, kau jelek sekali." Goda Kai.

"Mwoya! Aku ini tampan tahu!" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Ani, kau itu Yeppo hyung! Neomu..."

"Yaaaa! Aku namja!"

"Kau namja cantik hyung! Dan tak ada penolakan untuk yang satu ini.. Atau_" Kai menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Atau apa?" Baekhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

_Chu_

Baekhyun menatap kosong kedepan dengan mata yang mendelik lucu.

Bagaimana tidak, jika baru saja Kai dengan seenak jidatnya mencium pipi mulusnya.

Siapa yang tidak terkejut?

"Yaaaaa! Kenapa kau menciumku, eoh?" Pekik Baekhyun setelah sadar dari keterpakuannya.

"Hahaaha, salahkan saja dirimu yang begitu mempesona hyung! Anggap saja itu ucapan terima kasihku karena kau sudah mentraktirku ek krim yang lezat ini." Jawab Kai dengan senyum manisnya.

"Aissshhh, dasar anak kecil. Arraseo, lain kali jika kau berani mencuri ciumku lagi aku tidak akan segan-segan melemparmu dengan sepatu. Arractchi." Gertak Baekhyun yang justru terlihat lucu dimata Kai.

"Hahaha, siap komandan!" Kai bertingkah.

Baekhyun hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Tapi jujur dia merasa sedikit tenang saat ini.

Setidaknya masih ada yang perhatian padanya, walau tetap saja hatinya terasa kosong saat ini.

Tapi dia belum tahu apa penyebabnya.

.

"Gomawo sudah mengantarku pulang Kai-ah." Ucap Baekhyun setelah turun dari motor dan memberikan helmnya pada Kai.

"Yaaaa! Harusnya aku yang berterima kasih padamu hyung, kau sudah mentraktirku dan mengajakku jalan-jalan seharian ini." Jawab Kai.

"Aisshhh, aku kan sudah janji jadi kau tak perlu berterima kasih, sudah sana pulang. Besok kau sekolah bukan."

"Ne ne, aku akan segera pulang,, asal_"

"Asal apa? Jangan macam-macam Kai, kau masih ingat bukan ucapanku tadi siang?" Baekhyun menekankan ucapannya.

"Hahaha, Arraseo! Aku hanya bercanda Hyung, aku pulang dulu. Masuklah.."

"Ne, hati-hati. Salam untuk uma mu ne..."

"Ne, Jumuseyo Hyung!"

Setelah itu Kai melajukan motor sportnya meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih setia berdiri di depan rumahnya yang hanya berpagar bunga.

Baru saja dia hendak melangkahkan kakinya memasuki pekarangan rumah sederhananya.

Sebuah lengan kekar menahan lengan kirinya, dan otomatis membuat Baekhyun menoleh.

**DEG**

"Chanyeol? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Baekhyun spontan saat tahu siapa yang menahan dirinya.

"Kau darimana? Aku menunggumu sejak tadi." Bukannya menjawab Chanyeol justru balik bertanya.

"Ekh, itu tadi aku jalan-jalan bersama Kai. Kau ada perlu denganku, Yeol?"

"Aku tahu, ada hubungan apa kau dengan Kai?" Tanya Chanyeol serius.

"Maksudmu apa?" Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya tak mengerti.

Dan kali ini Chanyeol juga tak menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun melainkan menarik Baekhyun berjalan menuju mobilnya yang terparkir tak jauh dari rumahnya.

Jadi benar Chanyeol memang sudah ada disini sedari tadi.

Tapi untuk apa?

Berbagai macam pikiran berkecamuk dalam benak Baekhyun saat ini.

Setelah memaksa Baekhyun masuk kedalam mobilnya. Chanyeol melajukan mobil mewahnya membelah jalanan sepi kota Seoul malam ini.

Pasalnya sekarang sudah jam sepuluh malam lebih dan lagi ini sudah memasuki musim dingin jadi orang akan lebih memilih berdiam diri di rumah ketimbang keluyuran di malam yang dingin begini.

Didalam mobil mereka hanya sibuk dengan dunia masing-masing tak ada percakapan sama sekali.

Hingga mobil itu berhenti disebuah parkiran Apartement mewah.

Setelahnya Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun memasuki gedung apartement itu.

.

"Chanyeol-ah, sebenarnya apa maksud semua ini? Dan kenapa kau membawaku kemari?" Tanya Baekhyun saat mereka sudah tiba di Apartement Chanyeol.

"Kenapa waktu itu kau pergi begitu saja? Kenapa tidak menyapaku, tersenyum pun tak kau lakukan. Apa kau marah padaku?" Chanyeol balik bertanya.

"Ne? Maaf bukannya begitu, aku hanya tidak tahu harus berbuat apa saat itu. Mianhae..." Jawab Baekhyun kemudian menunduk.

"Kau tahu? Setelah kau pergi ada yang aneh dengan diriku terlebih saat aku melihat tatapan matamu itu, disini rasanya sakit." Ucap Chanyeol seraya meremas dada kirinya.

Baekhyun yang masih tertunduk kemudian mendonggakkan kepalanya.

Dia melihat ada semburat kepiluan diwajah tampan Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol-ah, A-aku_"

"Ssstt,, Kau tak perlu menjawab. Karena aku sudah tahu jawab,nya." Chanyeol menginterupsi ucapan Baekhyun.

"A-apa?" Tanya Baekhyun ragu.

"Mungkin... Aku mulai menyukaimu."

**JLEDER!**

Suara petir di langit benar-benar menjadi backsound yang cocok untuk hati Baekhyun saat ini.

Bagaimana tidak? Chanyeol seorang Park Chanyeol namja tampan yang berhasil membuatnya terjerat mengatakan dia mulai menyukainya..

Benar-benar hal yang tak pernah disangka olehnya.

Bahkan untuk membayangkannya saja dia tak pernah berani.

"Chanyeol-ah, kau bercanda!" Hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir mungil itu.

"Aniya, aku serius. Sejak kepulanganmu aku merasa ada yang kurang ada yang tak nyaman dalam diriku dan setelah aku mencari sumbernya. Aku mendapatkanmu, Baekhyun!" Jawab Chanyeol seraya membelai lembut pipi Baekhyun yang mulai merona karena sentuhnnya.

"T-tapi... Bagaimana dengan namja yang kau cintai itu Chanyeol-ah?"

"KyungSoo? Molla.. Aku memang mencintainya dari dulu bahkan sampai detik ini pun rasa itu masih tertanam dihatiku. Tapi disisi lain, namamu juga tertanam disini." Ucap Chanyeol serius.

Baekhyun yang masih diam menatap mata Chanyeol kemudian memalingkan pandangannya.

Ada rasa sakit yang begitu menyesakkan di dadanya.

Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa dia menyukai dirinya sedangkan sampai detik ini dia masih mencintai orang lain.

Tidak kah dia begitu egois? Ini sungguh tidak adil bagi Baekhyun.

Dan tanpa disadarinya airmata itu mengalir begitu saja dari pelupuk matanya.

Rasa sakit dan sesak itu ia curahkan lewat airmatanya.

"Baek-Baekhyun-ah, kenapa menangis? Apa aku menyakitimu? Ulljima... Mianhae." Ucap Chanyeol kemudian memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun erat.

"Molla... Molla.. Molla.. Molla... Jangan bertanya apapun Chanyeol-ah. Aku tak tahu... Huks..." Jawab Baekhyun terisak dalam pelukan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya dan menciumi pucuk kepala Baekhyun sayang.

Entahlah dia benar-benar merasa sakit melihat namja ini menangis apalagi itu karenanya.

.

.

"Baekhyun-ah, kenapa melamun? Kau sakit? Sejak tadi ku perhatikan kau tak fokus sama sekali. Ada masalah? Malhaebwa..." Luhan mulai menghujani pertanyaan pada sahabatnya saat mereka tengah berada di kantin.

"Benar, kau ini kenapa? Bukan seperti Baekhyun saja." Timpal Sehun.

"Molla... Aku hanya bingung." Jawab Baekhyun sekenanya.

"Bingung kenapa? Jika ada masalah ceritalah... Kita kan sahabat, masalahmu masalahku juga." Ucap Luhan dengan mengelus punggung tangan Baekhyun.

"Bukan hal yang penting. Nanti jika sudah saatnya aku pasti akan cerita pada kalian, aku ke kelas dulu." Pamit Baekhyun.

Sehun dan Luhan memandang satu sama lain kemudian mengedikkan bahu.

"Dia kenapa sih? Aneh sekali." Ucap Sehun yang masih sibuk mengunyah makanannya.

"Entahlah, sejak kejadian itu dia mulai berubah." Jawab Luhan sedih.

"Mwo? Kejadian apa? Kenapa kau tak pernah cerita padaku." Buru Sehun.

"Karena ku pikir itu tidak penting, ternyata aku salah besar."

"Yaaaa! Apa itu? Jangan membuatku pensaran, ayo ceritakan padaku baby Lu." Paksa Sehun.

"Aisshh kau ini, ne ne. Jadi begini, saat aku membeli bubble tea beberapa waktu yang lalu aku tak sengaja melihat Chanyeol sedang berdua dengan seorang namja cantik. Karena ku pikir itu menarik aku memberitahu Baekhyun dan setelah itu dia berubah sampai sekarang. Aku jadi merasa bersalah Sehunnie." Terang Luhan dengan wajah sendu.

"Aigoo, baby Lu! Kau tak perlu merasa bersalah begitu, kan kau tidak tahu. Tapi dari ceritamu aku bisa menyimpulkan kalau perubahan sikap Baekhyun ada hubungannya dengan Chanyeol. Atau jangan-jangan_"

"Jangan-jangan apa Sehunnie?"

"Aishh, masa kau tak mengerti sih Baby! Tentu saja Baekhyun memiliki perasaan pada Chanyeol. Apa kau tak sadar selama ini dia begitu antusias saat kita menceritakan tentang Chanyeol." Jelas Sehun.

"Ah benar juga. Lalu kita harus bagaimana? Kita kan tidak tahu perasaan Chanyeol ke Baekhyun bagaimana." Tanya Luhan.

"Entahlah, kita pikirkan lagi nanti. Sekarang aku lapar sekali."

"Aisshh, dasar tukang makan. Disaat seperti ini pun yang ada dipikiranmu hanya makan saja.. Huh." Kesal Luhan yang hanya mendapat cengiran tak berdosa dari Sehun.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan lesu keluar dari kampusnya. Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan dia ingin segera sampai di rumah dan membaringkan tubuh lemahnya ini di kasur empuk miliknya.

Namun di depan gerbang kampus dia bertemu dengan orang yang tak asing baginya.

"Annyeong haseyo Baekhyun-ssi, kita bertemu lagi." Ucap orang itu yang tak lain adalah KyungSoo.

"Ah, Ne.. Annyeong haseyo." Jawab Baekhyun dengan senyum manis.

"Baru pulang Baekhyun-ssi?"

"Ne, kau ada perlu apa disini KyungSoo-ssi?" Baekhyun balik bertanya.

"Aku menunggu Chanyeol..."

"Ah_Begitu..."

"Nah, itu dia orangnya." Ucap KyungSoo seraya menunjuk Chanyeol yang tengah berjalan kearahnya.

Dan itu membuat Baekhyun pun ikut menoleh kebelakang.

"Yeollie!" Seru KyungSoo saat melihat orang yang ditunggunya berjalan semakin dekat kearahnya.

"Ekh, kau sungguh menjemputku ternyata." Ucap Chanyeol dengan senyum lebar.

"Tentu saja, bukankah kita sudah janji akan jalan-jalan. Aku tak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan langka ini." Jawab KyungSoo ceria.

Chanyeol kemudian melirik sekilas kearah Baekhyun yang hanya diam tanpa ekspresi.

"Aku permisi duluan, senang bertemu denganmu lagi KyungSoo-sii. Chanyeol, annyeong." Ucap Baekhyun berpamitan.

Dia tak mau berlama-lama disini, dia tidak ingin menangung resiko sakit hati lebih dalam lagi.

Namun langkahnya terhenti saat Chanyeol menahan lengannya.

"Ekh?"

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin pulang Yeol, banyak tugas yang belum aku selesaikan." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Kita pulang bersama."

"Mwo? Yaaaaa! Tidak perlu, aku bisa pulang sendiri... Bukankah kau akan pergi bersama KyungSoo." Tolak Baekhyun.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang dulu, kau tak keberatan kan, Kyungiie?" Tanya Chanyeol.

_**WHAT THE HELL?!**_

"ekh, tentu saja." Jawab KyungSoo 'terpaksa'

Sebenarnya sedari tadi KyungSoo merasa kesal, kenapa Chanyeol justru lebih mementingkan orang lain daripada dirinya.

Bukankah waktu itu Chanyeol bilang dia dan Baekhyun tak ada hubungan apapun.

Lalu apa ini? Kenapa Chanyeol terlihat sangat mengkhwatirkannya.

KyungSoo benar-benar ingin memukul kepala Chanyeol dengan balok saat ini.

"T-tapi aku benar-benar bisa pulang sendiri Chanyeol-ah.. Kau pergi saja dengan KyungSoo. Aku bisa sendiri. Jinjjayo..." Ucap Baekhyun yang merasa ada perubahan atmosfer yang tidak baik.

"Gwaenchana... Lagipula tempat yang ingin ku kunjungi bersama Yeollie masih belum buka jam segini." Tukas KyungSoo.

"T-tapi_"

"Sudahlah, kau ini banyak bicara sekali." Ucap Chanyeol kemudian dengan tidak berperikemanusian menarik lengan Baekhyun menuju dimana mobilnya terparkir.

Sementara itu KyungSoo yang berjalan dibelakang mereka menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

Dia benar-benar merasa tak dianggap keberadaannya sama sekali.

Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol yang dulu hanya dan akan memperhatikannya sekarang hanya karena seorang namja yang tak jelas siapa dengan teganya mengabaikan dirinya.

.

.

"Gomawo Chanyeol-ah, kyungSoo-ssi.. Mian merepotkan kalian." Ucap Baekhyun setelah turun dari mobil Chanyeol.

Perlu diketahui tadi KyungSoo memang menjemput Chanyeol tapi dia diantar supir pribadinya karena Kyungsoo tak bisa menyetir.

Jadi jangan bertanya kenapa bisa mereka sekarang memakai mobil Chanyeol.

"Gwaenchanayo, itu sudah tugasku." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Nde?" Bingung Baekhyun.

"Ahhh.. Yeollie sepertinya kita akan terlambat jika tidak segera pergi." Ucap KyungSoo dari dalam mobil.

Chanyeol kemudian mendekat kearah Baekhyun dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Mianhae, nanti aku akan meneleponmu.. _**Saranghae**_..." Bisik Chanyeol.

Baekhyun merona mendengar ucapan Chanyeol yang sangat menggelitik hatinya.

Kemudian dia mengangguk.

"Ne, hati-hati menyetir Chanyeol-ah." Ucap Baekhyun dengan senyum manis.

KyungSoo yang melihat itu hanya bisa memalingkan muka kearah lain sembari menekuk wajahnya.

Dia benar-benar kesal saat ini.

.

Baekhyun membaringkan tubuh lelahnya di kasur empuk miliknya.

Bukan hanya tubuhnya yang lelah namun hatinya pun lelah.

Dia lelah harus selalu berpura-pura tegar dihadapan orang.

Dia bahkan tak mengerti mengapa dia begitu bodoh, begitu mudah jatuh dalam sebuah perasaan yang dinamakan _**CINTA**_**.**

Jika dia tahu cinta akan sangat menyakitkan, dia benar-benar tidak ingin mengenalnya.

Saat memejamkan kedua matanya, kejadian itu terekam kembali di memorinya.

Kejadian dimana dia membuat keputusan yang harus dia pertanggung jawabkan hingga akhir.

.

**#FLASHBACK**

.

"Baekhyun-ah, bisakah kau selalu berada disisiku?"

"T-tapi Chanyeol-ah, bagaimana dengan Kyung_"

"Ssssttt... Saat hanya ada kita berdua jangan pernah ungkit siapapun. Aku menyukaimu Baekhyun-ah.. Ah! Ani aku mencintaimu... Saranghae..." Ucap Chanyeol kemudian mengecup kening Baekhyun sayang.

"Tapi Chanyeol-ah, bagaimana bisa kau mencintai dua orang sekaligus diwaktu yang sama. Tidak kah kau begitu egois?" Baekhyun kembali terisak.

"Ulljima_ Dengar, dengarkan aku Baekhyun-ah. Tatap mataku, mungkin saat ini aku egois tapi ketahui lah ini adalah caraku mengetahui siapa sebenarnya yang ku cintai. Bukankah kau dulu memberiku nasehat agar aku mencintai orang lain. Dan sekarang aku sedang belajar mencintaimu Baekhyun-ah." Jelas Chanyeol.

"Tapi bukan seperti ini maksduku Yeol, kau mana bisa mencintai 2 hati sekaligus. Ini menyakitkan. Bagaimana jika ternyata orang yang kau cintai itu bukan aku? Tidak kah kau merasa sangat tidak adil padaku.. Hiksss..."

"Baekhyun-ah, percayalah hati ini tak akan pernah salah memilih. Mungkin sekarang aku masih mencintainya tapi asal kau tahu, pesonamu lebih indah dan lebih menggetarkan jiwaku. Aku tak bohong, karena kau adalah orang yang bisa membuat hidupku lebih berwarna." Ucap Chanyeol serius sangat serius.

Dan itu membuat pertahanan Baekhyun runtuh, dia seolah mendapat sebuah harapan yang sangat tinggi.

Lalu dia harus bagaimana? Jika sang pemberi harapan begitu meyakinkannya.

"Chanyeol-ah, Apa kau bisa memegang semua ucapanmu?" Tanya Baekhyun penuh harap.

"Ne_ Aku janji bahwa hati ini pada akhirnya adalah milikmu dan selamanya adalah milikmu... Tapi untuk saat ini, izinkan aku mencari keyakinan hatiku.. Percayalah cintaku lebih besar padamu karena kenangan selamanya hanya akan menjadi sebuah kenangan." Tegas Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol-ah, A-aku_"

"Ssssttt,,, Saranghae Byun Baekhyun_ Jeongmal..."

"Nado Saranghae... Park Chanyeol."

Dan detik berikutnya Chanyeol mencium lembut bibir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sempat terkejut karena ini adalah First Kiss-nya.

Dan betapa beruntungnya dia mendapat First Kiss dari orang yang di cintainya.

Lama kelamaan ciuman itu menjadi sebuah kuluman kecil hingga pada akhirnya mereka larut dalam dunia mereka.

Ciuman yang begitu tulus tidak terkesan menuntut namun sangat panas jika kita lihat bagaimana posisi mereka saat ini.

Chanyeol menindih tubuh mungil itu disofa yang seperti lapangan luas saat ini.

Dimana Chanyeol dengan semangatnya mengulum bibir plum Baekhyun.

Sementara Baekhyun menggalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Chanyeol.

Ciuman itu berakhir saat si mungil merasa kesulitan bernapas. Dengan terpaksa, Chanyeol melepaskan ciuman nikmat itu.

"Eunngghh... Chanyeol-ah kau mengerikan." Ucap Baekhyun memukul dada Chanyeol.

Dan lihatlah semburat merah yang menghiasi wajah manisnya itu.

"Hehehe, mianhae.. Bibirmu begitu manis aku jadi kecanduan." Jawab Chanyeol dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Aisshh, Sepertinya aku harus berhati-hati saat bersamamu. Kau bisa saja memakanku jika lapar_HAHA." Goda Baekhyun dengan tawa bahagia menampilkan eye smiles indahnya.

"Tidak perlu menunggu lapar chagiya, karena saat ini pun aku ini memakanmu." Ucap Chanyeol seduktif.

Baekhyun membelalakan matanya saat tanpa aba-aba Chanyeol mengendongnya ala brydal menuju kamarnya.

"Yaaa! Park Chanyeol, turunkan aku! Ya aku belum siap Babo! Ya! Park Dobi!" Pekik Baekhyun membahana.

Namun sayang Chanyeol seperti tuli mendadak, karena sekarang dia sudah menghempaskan tubuh mungil itu ke kasurnya dan mengunci pintu kamar.

Baekhyun berkeringat dingin, dia tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya nanti.

Dia berdoa semoga dia bisa lepas dari kemesuman Chanyeol yang sepertinya sedang kambuh.

Chanyeol yang melihat kekasihnya ketakutan kemudian tertawa dengan nisatanya dan itu justru membuat Baekhyun semakin bingung.

"HAHA... Kau kenapa sayang? Kenapa ketakutan begitu, eum? Memangnya kau pikir aku kan melakukan apa?" Tanya Chanyeol setelah dia duduk disamping Baekhyun.

"Bukankah kau bilang ingin memakanku_ Itu berarti kita kan melakukan I-Itu kan..." Jawab Baekhyun gugup.

"HAHA_ Kau polos sekali Baekhyun-ah. Aku hanya bercanda, aku tak mungkin menyakitimu aku sangat menyayangimu..." Ucap Chanyeol seraya menyentil kening kekasihnya.

"Aaauwh! Appo! Issh, dasar kau ini! Menyebalkan!" Kesal Baekhyun kemudian melempari bantal kearah Chanyeol.

"HAHAHA_ Kau cantik sekali jika sedang marah begini Baekhyun-ah." Goda Chanyeol.

"Mwoyaaaaa!"

Dan akhirnya mereka menikmati malam dengan kebahagian yang entah akan bertahan sampai kapan.

Semuanya tak bisa ditebak begitu juga hati manusia.

Biarkan mereka menikmati apa yang mereka rasakan saat ini.

.

**#FLASHBACK END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hyung! Aku tak mengerti dengan soal yang ini." Ucap Kai pada Baekhyun yang terlihat sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Saat ini Baekhyun sedang mengajari Kai belajar karena memang hari ini adalah jadwalnya mengajar.

"Ekh, yang mana Kai-ah?" Tanya Baekhyun yang masih asyik dengan ponselnya.

Kai menarik napas berat kemudian meraih ponsel Baekhyun.

"Hyung! Sejak kapan kau menjadi orang yang tak bertanggung jawab, eoh? Kenapa kau hanya sibuk dengan ponselmu? Apa yang menarik disana? Kenapa kau mengabaikanku?" Ucap Kai bertubi-tubi.

Baekhyun yang merasa bersalah hanya bisa menggaruk tenguknya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa gatal.

"Eum, Mianhae Kai-ah_ Aku janji tak akan mengulanginya lagi. Oh iya tadi mana yang tak kau mengerti?" Ucap Baekhyun mencoba membuat Kai tidak kesal karena ulahnya.

"Ne, tapi lain kali jangan diulangi hyung! Aku merasa terabaikan tahu." Keluh Kai.

Baekhyun hanya nyengir menampilkan eye smiles-nya.

Sebenarnya sedari tadi Baekhyun sibuk berkirim pesan dengan Chanyeol. Mereka janji akan jalan-jalan malam ini setelah Baekhyun selesai mengajar.

.

"Hyung, lusa sekolahku mengadakan lomba dance." Ucap Kai saat mereka tengah duduk di balkon kamarnya.

"Jeongmal? Apa kau ikut Kai-ah?" Tanya Baekhyun semangat.

"Ne.. Tapi_"

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya karena Kai menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Tapi apa Kai-ah?"

"Tapi aku tidak yakin hyung! Tidak ada yang menyemangatiku_ Uma sudah pasti sibuk, Chanyeol hyung? Dia tidak bisa diandalkan." Sedih Kai.

"Aish, jadi aku tidak dianggap nih? Ya sudah kalau begitu." Ucap Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Maksud hyung apa? Apa hyung_?" Terka Kai.

"Tentu saja Kai-ah, aku yang akan jadi penyemangatmu, lusa bukan? Kebetulan aku free jadi aku bisa melihatmu dance. Tapi berjanjilah kau akan menampilkan yang terbaik, arratchi." Ucap Baekhyun semangat sembari mengusak surai Kai.

"Ah Hyung! Gomawoyo.. Jinjja gomawo... Kau memang yang terbaik." Ucap Kai senang.

Saking senangnya dia sampai memeluk Baekhyun erat.

"Yaa! Kai-ah, Lepas! Sesak tahu!" Keluh Baekhyun.

"Hehe.. Mian hyung! Aku terlalu senang." Jawab Kai terkekeh.

"Aisshhh, kebiasaan..." Gerutu Baekhyun.

.

.

"Chanyeol kenapa lama sekali yaah? Ini sudah lewat satu jam dari jamku mengajar, kenapa dia belum pulang juga." Risau Baekhyun.

Kai yang menyadari ada yang aneh dengan Baekhyun kemudian mendekatinya.

"Hyung! Gwaenchana? Mau kuantar pulang? Ini sudah malam..." Tanya Kai.

"Ah, Aniyoo. Aku bisa pulang sendiri." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Tapi hyung, tidak biasanya kau berlama-lama di rumah, apa kau akan menginap?" Tanya Kai lagi.

Benar saja tidak biasanya Baekhyun akan berlama-lama di rumahnya karena setelah selesai mengajar dia pasti akan segera pamit pulang.

Namun pengecualian untuk malam ini, dan itu membuat Kai curiga.

"Kau menunggu Chanyeol hyung?" Tebak Kai.

Dan tepat sasaran karena Baekhyun menjadi salah tingkah mendengarnya.

Kai tahu dia sadar bahwa ada yang salah dengan ini semua.

Tanpa sadar Kai menarik tangan Baekhyun dan membawanya menaiki mobil sport miliknya.

"Kai, kau mau apa?" Tanya Baekhyun yang bingung dengan perbuatan Kai.

Kai tak menjawab dia fokus menyetir mobilnya. Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah saja, melawan pun tak ada gunanya.

.

_**Joyonghi nune ttuineun momjit ganghago budeureoun nunbit...**_

_**Geobuhal su eomneun nanikka yeah..**_

.

Ponsel Baekhyun berdering, dengan segera dia menjawab telepon tersebut yang ternyata dari Chanyeol.

"Yeoboseyo."

_**"Baekhyun-ah kau dimana? Aku sudah di**____**rumah tapi kau tak ada. Apa kau marah karena aku terlambat?"**_ Tanya Chanyeol diseberang sana.

"Eum, Aniya aku tidak marah. T-tapi aku_"

**Pipp**

Chanyeol mengernyitkan keningnya saat tiba-tiba teleponnya terputus.

"Ada apa dengannya, kenapa mematikan telepon tiba-tiba? Jangan-jangan terjadi sesutu padanya." Terka Chanyeol cemas.

.

Baekhyun tersentak saat Kai dengan kasarnya mematikan sambungan telepon itu dan yang membuat Baekhyun membelalakan matanya adalah Kai melepas batrai ponsel miliknya dan melemparnya kesembarang arah.

"Ya! Kai-ah, Neo_Wae Geurae?!" Kesal Baekhyun.

Kai membanting stir dan menepikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan yang lumayan sepi.

Napasnya memburu, dia terlihat sangat marah saat ini.

Dia menatap tajam ke manik mata Baekhyun dan itu membuat Baekhyun bergidik ngeri.

Ada apa dengan anak ini? Batin Baekhyun.

"Ada hubungan apa kau dengan Chanyeol hyung?" Tanya Kai tajam.

"A-apa maksudmu, Kai-ah?"

"Jawab saja! Ada hubungan apa kau dengan kakakku? Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku, APA?" Tanya Kai lagi yang lebih seperti meminta sebuah kepastian.

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya kasar, dia benar-benar terpojokkan saat ini,

Haruskah dia jujur pada namja ini?

"I-itu_ k-kami tidak ada hubungan apa-apa Kai-ah, kami hanya berteman." Jawab Baekhyun gugup.

"BOHONG!"

**DEG**

Baekhyun merasakan aura yang sangat tidak enak saat ini. Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang?

"Kai-ah, sebenarnya aku dan Chanyeommmpppttthh_"

Baekhyun membulatkan mata sipitnya saat tanpa diduga Kai menciumnya kasar.

Dia meronta tapi sayang Kai lebih kuat darinya.

"Kai-ah, Lepasshh! Eungh..." Keluh Baekhyun dalam ciumannya.

Kai yang tak tega akhirnya melepaskan ciuman panas itu.

**PLAK!**

Baekhyun menampar Kai dengan segala kekesalan yang ada dalam dirinya.

Dia tatap tajam manik Kai, dia benar-benar tidak suka dengan semua perbuatan Kai saat ini.

Kai memegangi pipinya yang memerah akibat tamparan Baekhyun.

"Aku membencimu Kai-ah! Kau bukan Kai yang ku kenal! Hukss..." Seru Baekhyun terisak.

Baekhyun keluar dari mobil Kai dan berjalan dengan terburu-buru. Pikirannya benar-benar kacau saat ini.

Kai kemudian menyusul Baekhyun dalam hitungan detik ia sudah bisa menggapai tubuh ringkih itu.

Memelukknya erat seolah tak ingin dilepaskan.

"Hyung! Mianhae... Mianhae.. Jeongmal.. A-aku hanya tidak bisa menerima kenyataan kau dan kakakku_" Ucap Kai dalam pelukan poseif itu.

Baekhyun hanya diam terisak, hati dan pikirannya kini kacau.

Dia tidak tahu jika akan menjadi seperti ini.

"Hyung.. Apa kau benar-benar membenciku?" Tanya Kai setelah melepas pelukannya.

Baekhyun menggeleng lemah. Lidahnya benar-benar kelu hanya untuk sekedar mengucapkan kata 'tidak'

Kai meraih dagu Baekhyun dan sang empunya akhirnya mendongak dan...

"Hyung! Tatap mataku_ Lihatlah aku hyung! Apa kau tahu, hatiku sakit saat kau lebih bahagia dan tertawa lepas bersama Chanyeol hyung. Sakit hyung.." Lirih Kai

Baekhyun justru semakin terisak.. Dia benar-benar tak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang.

Disisi lain dia sangat mencintai Chanyeol tapi saat ini kenapa dia harus menerima pernyataan dari orang yang sudah dia anggap sebagai adik?

Lalu apa yang harus Baekhyun lakukan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Saranghae**

**Author : Fdz**

**Cast :**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Kim Jongin/Kai (Park Jongin)**

**Do KyungSoo**

**Other Cast :**

**Suho**

**Oh Sehun**

**Xi Luhan**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, YAOI (Boys Love), etc.**

**Rate : T to the M (dikit)**

**Lenght : Chaptered**

**Disclaimer : MINE! NO PLAGIAT! NO COPAS!**

.

**Happy Reading '-')/**

.

Dilain tempat terlihat Chanyeol tengah mengendarai mobil sportnya dengan kecepatan yang tak bisa dibilang aman.

Dia benar-benar kalut, berbagai macam pikiran menghantuinya.

Kenapa Baekhyun tiba-tiba mematikan telponnya, apa dia baik-baik saja, dimana dia sekarang, bersama siapa dan masih banyak lagi hal yang bersarang di otaknya.

"Baekhyun-ah, gwaenchana? Neo, Eodiga?" Gumam Chanyeol dalam khawatir.

_**.**_

_**(Say no more) Baby (No more) Don**__**'**__**t cry**_

_**Jebal mangseolijineun mala jeonbu geopumi dwil geu chalna**_

_**(Say no more) Baby (No more) Don**__**'**__**t cry**_

_**Nunbusin sarangeuro nameul su ittge**_

_**Charari geu kaleul naege taeweojweo**_

_**.**_

Ponsel Chanyeol berdering dan dengan segera ia mengangkat telepon itu tanpa melihat siapa yang menelponnya.

"Yeoboseyo..."

_**"Yeollie..."**_

Chanyeol refleks mengerem dan menepikan mobilnya saat mendengar suara itu.

Dia bukan Baekhyun orang yang diharapkannya, melainkan KyungSoo...

"Ah, ne waeyo Kyunggie? Kenapa menelponku malam-malam begini?" Tanya Chanyeol.

_**"Aniyaaa... Aku hanya merindukanmu."**_

**SIGH~**

Chanyeol menghela napas berat kemudian tersenyum lemah.

"Ne? Bukankah kemarin lusa kita sudah bermain bersama kenapa kau sudah merindukanku, eum?"

_**"Wae? Kau tak suka aku merindukanmu? Apa aku menyusahkanmu? Atau kau sudah tak menyayangiku lagi?"**_ Tanya KyungSoo dengan nada sendu.

Chanyeol benar-benar tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Butuh jeda yang cukup lama hingga akhirnya dia mengatakan sesuatu...

"Mianhae, Aku memang mencintaimu Kyunggie,, sangat dan teramat sangat hingga aku tak bisa melihat pesona orang lain selain dirimu_" Ucap Chanyeol.

KyungSoo tersenyum penuh arti saat ini, dia benar-benar bahagia dengan apa yang barusan dia dengar.

"Tapi_" Chanyeol melanjutkan perkataannya.

Dan itu membuat KyungSoo sedikit khawatir jika ternyata semua yang dipikirkannya benar.

_**"Tapi? Tapi apa yeollie?"**_ Tanya KyungSoo penasaran.

"Tapi_Itu dulu, karena sekarang aku.. Sudah menemukan seseorang yang bisa membuatku jauh lebih hidup... Bahkan pesonanya begitu menyilaukan.. Aku bahkan tak yakin akan bisa membahagiakannya..." Jawab Chanyeol membayangkan bagaimana Baekhyun tersenyum.

**KRAK!**

Hati itu yang dulu selalu diwarnai dengan kebahagian kenapa sekarang terasa seperti retak... Kenapa dia kecewa dengan apa yang didengarnya?

Benarkah dia sudah terlambat untuk mendapatkan hati yang pernah menginginkan dirinya?

_**"B-Baekhyun? Apa dia Baekhyun, Yeollie? Apa dia_"**_ Ucap KyungSoo dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Ne, Kyunggie_ Benar dia adalah Baekhyun. Orang yang telah merebut hatiku darimu.. Mianhae Jeongmal... Aku tak bisa membohongi perasaanku..." Jawab Chanyeol.

_**"Gwaenchana... Aku mengerti,,, mungkin selamanya kita hanya akan menjadi sahabat.. Mungkin cinta memang tidak cocok untuk kita Yeollie.. Chukkae... Aku turut berbahagia..."**_ KyungSoo benar-benar pilu saat mengucapkan ini. Percayalah, dia tidak setegar omongannya.

"Kyunggie... Mianhaeee... Tapi percayalah kau akan selalu ada dalam hatiku, dan tersimpan sangat indah disana."

KyungSoo menggelengkan kepalanya, dia benar-benar tak ingin mendengar itu keluar dari mulut Chanyeol. Itu benar-benar menyakitinya...

_**'Cukup Chanyeol cukup! Jangan buat hati ini semakin terluka oleh ucapanmu..**_

_**Jangan pernah memberiku harapan yang tak akan mungkin bisa terwujudkan.**_

_**Berhenti kumohon, jangan buat luka ini semakin dalam...**_

_**Ketahuilah, hatiku jauh lebih sakit saat kau mengatakan hal manis padaku daripada aku mendengar bahwa ada orang lain yang kini ada dihatimu...'**_ Lirih KyungSoo dalam hati.

_**"Yeollie..."**_

"Ne, waeyo Kyunggie?"

_**"Besok,,,,, aku akan kembali ke London."**_

"Mwo?" Kaget Chanyeol.

_**"Ne, sebenarnya aku ingin berpamitan denganmu.. Tapi sepertinya kau sibuk, jadi aku pamitan sekarang saja. Mianhae kalau selama disini aku selalu merepotkanmu dan gomawo kau masih mau jadi temanku."**_ Ucap KyungSoo.

"Yaaaa! Kyunggie, Wae? Kenapa kau kembali ke London, eoh? Sekarang kau dimana?" Tanya Chanyeol.

_**"Mianhae... Sebenarnya aku dan Suho tidak putus.. Aku kabur saat acara pernikahanku karena.. Aku mengingat seseorang yang paling aku sayangi..."**_

**DEG**

Debaran jantung Chanyeol kembali tak normal.. Kenapa harus sekarang dia mengatakan semua ini disaat sudah ada hati lain yang mengisi hatinya..

Kenapa takdir mempermainkan kisah cintanya? Oh Park Chanyeol, dosa apa yang kau perbuat dimasa lalu hingga kisahmu begitu rumit.

"Kyunggie..."

_**"Haha, tapi ternyata aku terlambat dan bodohnya aku baru menyadari bahwa aku sebenarnya tak bisa jauh dari Suho.. Karena hanya dia yang ada saat aku butuhkan. Aku menyesal sudah kabur waktu itu... Ppabo! Dasar KyungSoo ppabo.. Hahaa..."**_ Oceh KyungSoo pilu.

"Kyunggie.. Geumanhae... Sekarang kau dimana eoh? Kita harus bertemu... Aku tak mau semuanya jadi semakin rumit.." Ucap Chanyeol frustasi.

_**"Aku di kafe tempat biasa kita bermain dulu Yeollie,, kemarilah.. Minum sendirian itu tidak enak kau tahu."**_ Jawab KyunSoo dengan senyum kecut.

"Yaaaaa! Jangan minum.. Tunggu aku akan segera kesana.. Kau jangan macam-macam." Hardik Chanyeol.

_**"Aissh kau masih tetap Chanyeol yang dulu, cerewet. Ne ne arraseo.. Cepatlah..."**_

"Jangan macam-macam!"

_**"Ne, Tuan Park!"**_ KyungSoo bertingkah.

**Pip**

Setelah sambungan telepon terputus Chanyeol segera melajukan mobilnya ke kafe tempat dimana dia dan KyungSoo dulu sering kesana.

Dia seperti lupa dengan tujuan utamanya tadi, bahkan sekarang yang ada didalam otaknya adalah KyungSoo.. Dia butuh penjelasan atas ucapannya tadi.

Setengah jam berlalu dan kini Chanyeol sudah memarkirkan mobilnya di parkiran kafe.

Dengan segera dia memasuki kafe itu dan mencari sosok yang benar-benar dia ingin temui saat ini.

Setelah mencari kesana kemari akhirnya dia melihatnya. Namja itu melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum manis padanya.

"Lama sekali sih.. Aku sudah habis 3 gelas tahu." Rancaunya saat Chanyeol sudah mendudukkan pantatnya di kursi tepat dihadapannya.

"Dasar ku kira kau akan minum dan mabuk, ternyata... Membuat orang khawatir saja." Ucap Chanyeol kesal saat tahu ternyata KyungSoo hanya menghabiskan 3 gelas jus jeruk.

Siapa yang tidak sweatdrop melihatnya? Haha konyol sekali.

"Hahaha, tapi setidaknya aku tahu bahwa kau mengkhawatirkanku... Gomawo." Jawab KyungSoo sembari menepuk punggung tangan Chanyeol.

"Benar besok kau akan kembali ke London?" Tanya Chanyeol setelah meneguk minumannya.

"Apa aku pernah berbohong padamu,eoh?"

"Aku serius ppabo!" Kesal Chanyeol yang sukses menghadiahi jitakan kecil dikepala KyungSoo.

KyungSoo mengelus kepalanya.

"Yyaaaa! Appo... Huhu... Ne, aku besok akan kembali ke London... Wae? Kau tak rela?" Goda KyungSoo.

"Aniyo, aku hanya ingin mengucapkan sesuatu padamu.. Dan kuharap ini belum terlambat." Jawab Chanyeol serius.

KyungSoo mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Ne? Apa itu?"

"Saranghae..." Kata Chanyeol serius.

KyungSoo membelalakan matanya yang memang sudah bulat dan besar. Tapi itu justru terlihat sangat imut.

"Mwo? Neo Michosoyeo?"

"HAHA... Katakan aku gila tapi aku tak bohong.. Aku memang mencintaimu,,, Kyunggie." Jawab Chanyeol mantap.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Baekhyun?" Tanya KyungSoo mulai tertarik.

"Aku mencintainya.."

"Kau Gila, Park Chanyeol!" Seru KyungSoo.

"Aku memang gila.. Karena aku tak tahu siapa yang benar-benar aku cintai." Jawab Chanyeol dengan senyum kecut.

"Hah... Sepertinya keputusanku untuk kembali adalah sangat tepat. Bagaimana bisa aku kabur dari acara pernikahanku hanya untuk namja yang bahkan tak bisa menentukan pada siapa hatinya akan berlabuh.. Oh Do KyungSoo kau benar-benar bodoh.. Suho, maafkan aku..." Beo KyungSoo merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Sementara Chanyeol dia hanya tersenyum lemah. Dia akui memang ini salahnya, andai dia tegas mungkin semuanya tak akan menjadi serumit ini.

"Yaaaa! Park Chanyeol! Ku beri kau nasihat, dengar dan simaklah baik-baik..." Ucap KyungSoo sok bijak.

"Kau jangan sampai mengulangi kesalahan untuk kedua kalinya, sebagai sahabat aku hanya berharap kau bisa menetapkan perasaanmu. Itulah alasan kenapa aku lebih memilih Suho daripada dirimu, karena aku tahu semua ini pasti akan terjadi.. Bahkan kau yang jelas-jelas mencintaiku dulu saja tak berani mengungkapkan perasaanmu.. Itulah kenapa aku ragu padamu... Tapi sekarang kumohon dengan sangat,, jangan pernah ragu lagi.

Aku tahu kau mencintai Baekhyun begitu juga dengannya... Jujur aku sempat kesal saat kau mengabaikanku beberapa waktu yang lalu. Dan dari situ aku menyimpulkan bahwa sosok Baekhyun memang lebih kuat dariku... Jadi, ku harap padamu Tuan Park Chanyeol yang tampan. Jangan sia-siakan apa yang ada sekarang, jangan sampai kau menyesal untuk kedua kalinya karena sikap plin-planmu itu. Arratchi..." Terang KyungSoo panjang lebar.

Chanyeol memandangan KyungSoo dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Dia benar-benar tak menyangka bahwa dia memiliki KyungSoo yang begitu bijaksana.

Dan kenapa dia baru sadar bahwa dia memang semenyedihkan itu..

Park Chanyeol, belajarlah untuk tidak plin-plan! Mungkin itu cocok untukmu saat ini.

"Kyunggie, gomawo.. Kau sudah menyadarkanku... Aku janji tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya... Dan kuharap kau juga begitu,,, maafkan aku yang sudah membuatmu sempat menjadi orang jahat karena kabur diacara pernikahanmu." Ucap Chanyeol tulus.

"Hahahaha... Yaaa! Tak perlu seformal itu ppabo.. Kita kan sahabat jadi sudah sewajarnya saling mengingatkan, right?" Jawab KyungSoo dengan senyum manis.

"Aissh kau ini..." Gerutu Chanyeol.

"Hahahaah... Sudah-sudah, bagaimana kalau malam ini kita habiskan dengan bernostalgia. Aku benar-benar tak ingin pulang dengan tangan kosong. Kajja, kita ke pergi ketempat yang dulu pernah kita datangi Yeollie." Renggek KyungSoo.

"Mwo? Sekarang? Kau Gila? Ini sudah malam..." Chanyeol memasang wajah idiotnya.

Namun sayang penolakannya tak dianggap oleh KyungSoo yang kini telah menariknya keluar dari kafe.

Hahaha selamat bernostalgia kawan.

.

"Kai-ah,, gomawo... Dan mian soal yang tadi." Ucap Baekhyun saat mereka sudah berada didepan rumahnya.

"Ssssttt... Harusnya aku yang meminta maaf padamu Hyung! Mian, aku terlalu egois." Jawab Kai.

"Sudahlah, anggap saja yang tadi itu tidak pernah terjadi.. Sudah malam, pulanglah..."

Baekhyun kemudian memutar badannya berniat masuk rumah sebelum sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Hyung... Saranghae..." Ucap Kai pelan namun masih terdengar di indera pendengaran Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya diam tanpa ekspresi. Dia tak tahu harus bagaimana sekarang.

Bisakah dia menjalani kehidupannya setelah ini? Kenapa semuanya begitu rumit sekarang.

Oh Tuhan... Apa maksud dari semua ini. Batin Baekhyun.

"Kai, sudah malam.. Pulanglah, aku lelah besok aku kuliah pagi." Baekhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hyung! Aku serius..."

"Arrayo... Tapi Kai mengertilah, aku tak bisa menjawabnya sekarang. Ini semua terlalu rumit untukku..."

"Ne... Mianhae Hyung! Ya sudah masuklah... Aku akan segera pulang." Ucap Kai.

Baekhyun mengangguk... Dan berniat berbalik badan sebelum...

**Cup**

Kai mengecup kening Baekhyun lama, dan itu membuat Baekhyun membulatkan matanya.

Kenapa rasanya begitu hangat.

"Jaljayo Hyung... Saranghae." Ucap Kai tulus.

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis kemudian berbalik badan dan memasuki rumah sederhananya.

Dan Kai pun melajukan mobilnya setelah menyaksikan Baekhyun memasuki rumahnya.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Chanyeol mengantar KyungSoo ke bandara. Dia tak akan menyangka bahwa semuanya akan menjadi seperti ini.

Akhirnya dia tahu siapa sebenarnya yang dicintainya.

Kau benar-benar harus berterima kasih pada KyungSoo, Park Chanyeol.

"Yeollie, gomawo sudah mengantarku. Dan mianhae kalau selama ini aku selalu merepotkanmu,, hehe." Ucap KyungSoo sebelum dia memasuki pesawatnya.

"Gwaenchana, itu sudah jadi tugasku. Bukankah kita sahabat." Jawab Chanyeol dengan cengiran kuda.

"Oh iya, sampaikan salamku pada Baekhyun. Katakan padaku aku senang bertemu dengannya."

"Tentu, aku akan menyampaikannya. Hei, take care! Semoga perjalananmu lancar."

"Ne, gomawo.. Aku pergi dulu... Sampai jumpa lain waktu Park Chanyeol ppabo!" Ucap KyungSoo mehrong.

"Aishh kau ini." Kesal Chanyeol.

"Yaaaa! Kau tak ingin memberiku pelukan perpisahan eoh?" Keluh KyungSoo dengan wajah lucunya.

"Ahahaahahah... Baiklah, apa sih yang tidak untuk sahabatku yang satu ini."

Kemudian Chanyeol memeluk erat sahabatnya ini. Ada rasa tenang dihatinya bukan perasaan sesak seperti saat dulu dia memeluk orang yang pernah dicintainya ini.

"Aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu, dumbo... Aku akan mengajak Suho bulan madu kemari dan kita bisa double date, heheeh."

"Aissh kau ini.. Sudah sana masuklah, atau kau akan ketinggalan pesawat."

"Ne, Siap Komandan. Annyeong..." Ucap KyungSoo kemudian dia memasuki pesawatnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum penuh arti, hatinya benar-benar tenang saat ini.

Dan hal pertama yang ada dalam otaknya adalah bertemu dengan kekasihnya, Baekhyun.

Dan dia akan mengatakan hal bahagia padanya, dia yakin Baekhyun pasti akan berteriak gembira.

Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatnya tersenyum tak jelas.

Sudahlah Park Chanyeol, cepatlah temui kekasih manismu itu.

.

"Baekhyun-ah.. Lesu sekali sih. Kau kenapa sebenarnya?" Tanya Sehun saat melihat sahabat kekasihnya ini tak semangat.

"Molla... Begitu banyak masalah beberapa hari ini, aku seperti ditimpa batu berton-ton." Baekhyun mendramatisir.

"Aissh, kau ini. Ceritalah, siapa tahu aku atau Luhan bisa membantu. Kita inikan sahabat, jadi jangan sungkan-sungkan ne." Ucap Sehun sok bijak.

"Anak kecil tahu apa sih." Baekhyun mencoba melawak.

Sehun memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Yaaaa! Kau ini, aku sudah besar kau tahu! Bahkan aku sudah memiliki kekasih." Elak Sehun.

"Hahahaah arraseo, Sehunnie..."

Saat mereka sedang asyik berolok-olok, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan kekar melingkar diperut rata Baekhyun.

Dan itu membuat Baekhyun maupun Sehun terlonjak kaget.

Jangan tanya siapa pemilik tangan itu, karena jawabannya sudah pasti adalah Chanyeol.

"Annyeong haseyo, Baekhyun-ah... Kau pucat sekali. Apa kau sakit eum?" Tanya Chanyeol setelah dia sukses membuat pipi Baekhyun merona dengan perbuatannya yang tiba-tiba mengecup pipi mulusnya.

Sehun yang melihat itu hanya menatap tajam keduanya seolah bertanya 'apa maksud semua ini?'

Baekhyun kemudian melepas pelukan Chanyeol dan tersenyum manis padanya.

"Ne, Chanyeol-ah... Kau kenapa baru datang,oeh? Kau membolos?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Hmmm... Aniyaaa, aku baru saja kembali dari bandara." Jawab Chanyeol dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari wajah tampannya.

"Bandara? Untuk?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Mengantar KyungSoo, dia kembali ke London hari ini."

Lagi, setiap nama itu disebut kenapa rasanya dadanya Baekhyun terasa sakit.

"Ne? Kenapa dia kembali ke London secepat ini?" Tanyannya mencoba tenang.

"Dia akan menikah dengan kekasihnya." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Mwo? Bukankah kau bilang dia sudah_"

"Dia membohongiku,,,, tega sekali bukan?" Sedih Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menatap kosong kedepan, entah mengapa hatinya benar-benar sakit.

Apa mungkin Chanyeol sedang sakit hati sekarang dan ingin melampiaskan semuanya padanya.

Oh Tuhan! Ingin rasanya Baekhyun mati saat ini juga jika itu memang benar.

Sehun yang tahu ini adalah masalah pribadi mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi.

Dia benar-benar tak ingin mencampuri urusan orang lain.

Benar-benar anak yang manis xD

"Oh, geurae..."

"Baekhyun-ah..." Ucap Chanyeol kemudian menarik dagu runcing itu agar siempunya menatapnya.

"Saranghae... Jeongmal." Lanjut Chanyeol kemudian mengecup sayang kening Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya menikmati kehangatan yang diberikan oleh orang yang dicintainya ini.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu, dan kuharap kau tak akan pingsan saat mendengarnya." Ucap Chanyeol serius.

**DEG**

_**'Oh Tuhan! Jangan sekarang, ku mohon... Aku belum siap jika Chanyeol meninggalkanku.**_

_**Aku janji akan menjadi anak yang lebih berbakti pada kedua orang tuaku, tapi tolong jangan sekarang kau pisahkan aku dengan Chanyeol.**_

_**Aku mencintainyaaaa sangat sangat dan sangat.'**_ Doa Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Ne, apa itu Chanyeol-ah?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan suara bergetar.

"Hmmm... Mulai sekarang dan seterusnya ku mohon, kau jangan lagi..."

_**'Chanyeol, kenapa kau menggantungkan kalimatmu, eoh? Kau sengaja ingin membuatku terluka? Jangan lagi apa maksudmu, Ha? Jangan lagi mencintaimu, begitukah?**_' Terka Baekhyun dalam hati.

Chanyeol menghela napas dalam kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Mulai sekarang, ku mohon kau jangan lagi bersedih... Karena aku sudah menemukan siapa yang aku cintai dan selamanya akan abadi dihatiku." Ucapnya mantap.

"Nu-nugu?" Tanya Baekhyun cemas.

"Menurutmu?"

Baekhyun benar-benar ingin mati sekarang, bagaimana bisa Chanyeol setega ini padanya.

Kenapa dia tidak membunuhnya dengan pedang atau samurai seperti anime jepang saja.

Asal jangan membunuhnya perlahan dengan cinta yang begitu menyiksa ini.

"K-KyungSoo kan?"

Chanyeol tersenyum manis kemudian mengelus pipi Baekhyun.

Dia melihat mata kekasihnya sudah mulai tak fokus, mata indah itu bergerak kesana kemari.

Sebenarnya dia tidak tega melakukan ini, tapi dia ingin membuat kejutan pada kekasih yang sangat dicintainya.

Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Ani..."

"Nde?'

"Orang yang aku cinta sekarang dan selamanya ada kau.. Kau Byun Baekhyun, kekasihku. Bukan KyungSoo atau siapapun."

Akhirnya Chanyeol mengucapkannya. Lega rasanya.

Baekhyun membungkam mulutnya tak percaya dan bersamaan dengan itu airmatanya tak bisa dibendung lagi.

Dia begitu bahagia saat ini, ternyata... ternyata cintanya terbalas.

Dia benar-benar menarik ucapannya bahwa dia ingin mati saat ini, bagaimana bisa dia mati jika hidup lebih menyenangkan.

Terlebih saat ia tahu orang yang dicintainya ternyata memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya.

Sungguh sebuah keindahan yang tak akan pernah dapat tergantikan dengan apapun.

"Chanyeol-ah... Jeongmalyo?" Baekhyun meminta kepastian.

"Ne, Chagiyaaaa... Saranghae." Jawab Chanyeol kemudian memeluk erat kekasihnya.

Baekhyun benar-benar bahagia saat ini. Dia tersenyum dalam tangisnya.

Sementara itu diluar sana, terlihat dua pasang mata tengah mengamati kegiatan dua sejoli yang sedang dilanda cinta.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sehun dan Luhan. Dasar mereka memang sahabat yang baik, bukan? HAHAHA

"Akhirnyaa uri Baekhyunnie menemukan cintanya." Girang Luhan dengan tangan yang mengepal di udara.

"Benar, aku tadi sempat khawatir kalau saja Chanyeol akan membuat Baekhyun sakit hati. Ternyata..." Ucap Sehun.

"Ne, aku juga tadi sempat takut akan melihat Baekhyun semakin terluka. Tapi yang penting sekarang mereka bahagia.. Kita harus merayakannya Sehunnie." Ucap Luhan antusias sekali seperti mendapat undian.

"Ne Ne, tapi kita harus bicara dulu padanya,, aku tak mau mendapat omelan dari Baekhyun seperti tempo hari saat kau menyuruhku menyeretkan ke club." Kenang Sehun.

"Ahahahaah, arraseo. Kajja! Kita ke kantin, aku lapar." Ajak Luhan.

Sehun cengo, tidak biasanya kekasihnya akan mengajaknya makan di kantin disaat seperti ini.

Namun dia tak mau ambil pusing, yang penting sahabatnya sekarang bahagia dan dia dapat makan denga enak bersama kekasihnya.

Benar-benar pemikiran anak kecil xD

.

Malam ini Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun ke apartementnya. Kebetulan besok adalah hari sabtu jadi mereka free.

Chanyeol meminta Baekhyun menginap, awalnya Baekhyun menolak tapi setelah dipaksa dan Chanyeol dengan seenaknya menelpon orang tuanya untuk meminta izin, mau tak mau akhirnya dia pasrah.

"Chanyeollie... Berjanjilah kau tidak akan macam-macam..." Baekhyun sudah mengantisipasi jika terjadi sesuatu padanya.

"Hahahaha.. Kenapa kau begitu takut aku akan berbuat macam-macam padamu, eoh? Bukankah kita ini kekasih,, wajar saja jika kita..." Ucap Chanyeol seduktif.

"Yaaaaa! Bisakah kau cuci otak mesummu itu malam ini saja, ku mohon." Keluh Baekhyun penuh harap.

"Kau lupa? Bukankah aku pernah bilang padamu, aku mencintaimu dan aku tak akan pernah menyakitimu... Jadi jangan berpikiran macam-macam lagi. Arraseo." Ucap Chanyeol lembut kemudian memeluk pinggang ramping Baekhyun yang ada disampingnya.

"Ne, arrayo." Jawab Baekhyun tersipu.

Chanyeol memang tidak melakukan hal yang ditakutkan Baekhyun. Tapi lihatnya apa yang dia lakukan pada kekasih cantiknya saat ini.

Dia menggoda Baekhyun dengan cara meniup-niup leher Baekhyun yang merupakan bagian tersensitifnya.

Wajah Baekhyun benar-benar seperti kepiting rebus saat ini.

Terlebih saat Chanyeol mulai menciumi seluruh wajahnya.

Mulai dari kening, kedua matanya, pipinya, hidungnya dan terakhir bibirnya.

Chanyeol mengulum lembut bibir manis itu yang sialnya kini telah menjadi candu baginya.

Baekhyun menikmati setiap kuluman lembut itu, dia pejamkan matanya merasakan betapa hangatnya berada didalam mulut Chanyeol.

Dia seperti lupa dimana sekarang dia berada, dia seperti berada dalam surga dunia yang begitu memabukkan.

Ciuman itu berlangsung cukup lama hingga lenguhan Baekhyun menghentikan tautan bibir itu.

Dia benar-benar butuh oksigen sekarang, berciuman lama memang mengasyikkan namun tetap saja dia butuh oksigen untuk benapas.

"Chanyeollie... Aku baru ingat, besok Kai lomba dance. Dan aku sudah janji akan datang bersamamu.." Ucap Baekhyun saat mereka tengah besiap akan tidur.

"Jinjjayo? Kenapa anak itu tak bilang padaku."

"Ne, besok kita harus datang dan memberinya semangat."

"Baiklah, sekarang saatnya babyku tidur ne. Jaljayo Nae Sarang..." Ucap Chanyeol kemudian mengecup kening Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Chanyeol.

Tak lama mereka berdua terlelap dalam alam mimpinya.

.

.

Kai sudah bersiap-siap di backstage karena acara lomba sudah berlangsung sekitar setengah jam yang lalu.

Namun ada yang membuat hatinya resah saat ini. Sejak tadi dia tak juga melihat keberadaan orang yang paling diinginkannya ada saat ini.

Mungkinkah dia masih marah karena kejadian waktu itu?

Atau dia benar-benar membenciku? Itulah yang ada dalam pikiran Kai.

Namun semua lamunannya buyar saat ponselnya berdering.

.

_**She**__**'**__**s my baby saehayan geu son kkeute**_

_**Nogabeorin syokollatte you**__**'**__**re walking into my door, oh yeah!**_

.

Saat melihat siapa yang meneleponnya dengan semangat dia mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Kai-ah kau dimana? Aku sudah disini, kau urutan berapa?" Tanya orang di seberang sana yang tak lain adalah Baekhyun.

"Hyung! Benar kau disini?" Kai memastikan.

"Tentu saja ppabo! Kau urutan berapa? Aku belum terlambat bukan? Mian tadi aku kesiangan, hehehe." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Ah, ne gwaenchana.. Aku urutan 12 hyung. Masih kurang 2 lagi. Kau bersama siapa?"

"Aku bersama Chanyeol... Kau tahu susah sekali membangunkannya.. Itu kenapa kami sampai telat." Gerutu Baekhyun yang mendapat death glare dari Chanyeol.

**DEG**

Ada rasa sedih disana... _'Kenapa kata-kata itu harus keluar dari bibir manismu hyung.. Tak tahu kah kau, hatiku sakit mendengarnya.'_ Batin Kai pilu.

"YA! Kai-ah, kau mendengarku tidak? Kenapa diam saja." Omel Baekhyun.

"Ah,, mianhae hyung! Sudah dulu ne, aku harus bersiap-siap." Jawab Kai.

"Ne, jangan kecewakan aku. Tampilkan yang terbaik.. Kai-ah.. Hwaiting!" Seru Baekhyun semangat dengan menggepalkan satu tangannya seolah saat ini Kai ada dihadapannya.

Dan itu membuat Chanyeol yang sedaritadi memperhatikannya hanya menggeleng melihat tingkah lucu kekasihnya.

"Gomawo Hyung! Sudah dulu ne..." Ucap Kai kemudian mematikan panggilan itu.

"Apa kata anak itu? Sepertinya dia berubah banyak setelah mengenalmu." Tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"Dia bilang tampil nomor 12 berarti kurang dua lagi.." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Geurae.. Aku juga penasaran anak sebebal dia ternyata bisa dance juga." Ucap Chanyeol yang lebih seperti meremehkan.

**PLETAK!**

Baekhyun menghadiahi Chanyeol sebuah jitakan yang tak bisa dibilang pelan. Buktinya Chanyeol kini mengaduh kesakitan.

"Kau ini.. Sebagai kakak harusnya kau itu lebih perhatian terhadap dongsaengmu dong, bukannya malah meremehkan kemampuannya. Hyung macam apa kau ini." Kesal Baekhyun kemudian meletakkan kedua tangannya didepan dada sebagai pelampiasan kekesalan.

Chanyeol hanya nyengir kuda dan mengucpkan maaf pada Baekhyun.

"Aisshh kau ini... Ahhh, lihaat itu Kai..." Seru Baekhyun.

Kai sudah berada diatas panggung saat ini, matanya mencari sosok yang paling ingin dilihatnya.

Disana di kursi penonton dia melihatnya, Baekhyun tersenyum manis padanya dan berteriak menyemangatinya.

"Kai-ah... Hwaiting! (p'⌣'q) tunjukkan bakatmu! Berikan yang terbaik... Aku disini menunggumu!" Seru Baekhyun semangat.

Kai tersenyum senang mendengarnya, berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang memutar bola matanya malas dan menutup kedua telinganya karena teriak Baekhyun yang luar biasa dahsyat di pendengarannya.

Saat Kai memulai dancenya, Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya bersorak dan jangn lupakan mulutnya yang kini mengangga karena kagum.

Dia tak menyangka bahwa Kai muridnya memiliki bakat yang sangat daebak!

Akhirnya lomba pun usai, dan Kai mendapat juara kedua. Walau bukan yang pertama tapi setidaknya dia sudah cukup senang ditambah Baekhyun datang untuk menyemangatinya.

Itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuknya.

.

.

"Kai-ah... Chukkaeyo! Kau memang hebat." Seru Baekhyun senang saat mereka tengah berada di pelataran parkir sekolah Kai.

"Gomawo hyung! Ini semua berkatmu." Jawab Kai dengan senyum manis.

"Aniyaaa... Yang dance kan kau bukan aku Kai-ah.. Jadi kau yang hebat. Aku hanya memberimu semangat." Baekhyun tersipu saat mengucapkannya.

Dan itu membuat Chanyeol kesal.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau tak lupa bukan kita ada janji dengan dua manusia aneh itu." Chanyeol menginterupsi kegiatan Baekhyun dan Kai.

Dia terlihat kesal, benar-benar kesal.

"Yaaaaa! Kau ini benar-benar hyung durhaka! Bagaimana bisa kau tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun pada dongsaengmu, Ha! Aisshh,,, jinjja." Kesal Baekhyun.

"Ahhh... Ne Ne... Kai-ah chukkae.. Aku tak menyangka ternyata kau memiliki bakat sebagai dancer." Ucap Chanyeol entah tulus atau tidak.

"Gomawo hyung! Kau saja yang terlalu sibuk jadi tak pernah tahu.." Jawab Kai.

"Ne, aku memang bukan hyung yang baik. Mianahae nae namdongseng." Ujar Chanyeol kemudian menepuk pundak Kai.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol bersikap seperti itu pada adiknya.

Otaknya benar-benar minta dicuci, pikir Baekhyun.

"Ahhh.. Kai-ah mianhae aku tak bisa berlama-lama disini, aku ada janji dengan temanku. Tak apa kan? Kapan-kapan aku akan mentraktirmu." Ucap Baekhyun dengan raut wajah menyesal.

"Gwaenchana hyung, pergilah. Aku juga ada janji dengan teman-temanku akan merayakan kemenangan ini." Jawab Kai.

Ada ketidakrelaan saat dia mengucapkannya.

"Ne, mianhae.. Jeongmal. Kami pergi dulu ne... Annyeong Kai-ah.." Pamit Baekhyun.

Setelah itu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun meninggalkan sekolah Kai.

Tinggallah Kai yang meratapi betapa tak adilnya ini untuknya.

Kai tersenyum kecut. "Hyung! Kapan kau akan menganggapku sebagai namja, bukan sebagai adik." Gumam Kai pilu.

.

.

Sebulan sudah hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berjalan. Mereka nampak semakin bahagia saja.

Walau mereka masih sering beradu argument yang sebenarnya sangatlah tidak penting.

Seperti memilih warna baju, menentukan rasa es krim dan lainnya yang merupakan hal terkonyol sedunia.

"Hyung... Apa kau bahagia bersama Chanyeol hyung?" Tanya Kai.

"Eoh?"

"Ah sudahlah, lupakan saja." Kai tersenyum tipis.

Saat ini Kai dan Baekhyun sedang berjalan-jalan di Myoengdong.

Seperti janjinya waktu itu baru hari ini dia bisa menepatinya. Mentraktir apapun yang Kai mau.

"Kai sunbae..." Sapa seseorang dari belakang.

Sontak Kai maupun Baekhyun menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati seorang yeoja yang lumayan cantik tengah tersenyum pada mereka lebih tepatnya pada Kai.

"Kau benar Kai sunbaenim kan?" Tanya yeoja itu lagi.

"Ne... Neo?"

"Ah, kau mungkin tak mengenalku.. Aku hoobaemu di sekolah. Kenalkan namaku Krystal." Jawab yeoja itu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ah, ne... Bangapta Krystal-ssi." Ucap Kai datar.

"Sedang apa kau disini sunbae?" Tanya Krystal.

"Jalan-jalan, kau sendiri?"

"Sama, aku tadi bersama temanku tapi mereka sudah pulang."

"Oh." Jawab Kai singkat.

Krystal sejenak memperhatikan Baekhyun, kemudian tersenyum saat menatap Kai.

"Sunbae, dia siapa? Kekasihmu?" Tanya Krystal penasaran.

"Ah... Ne, dia kekasihku." Jawab Kai.

Baekhyun membulatkan mata juga mulutnya.

"Mwo?"

Kai melirik sekilas kemudian kembali menatap Krystal yang sepertinya tak suka dengan jawaban Kai.

"Geurae, aku kira kau tidak memiliki kekasih sunbaenim.. Ya sudah, aku permisi dulu. Senang bertemu denganmu.. Annyeong." Ucap Krystal kemudian pergi meninggalkan Kai dan Baekhyun dengan perasaan kesal.

"Yaaaa Kai-ah, kenapa kau bilang kalau aku kekasihmu, eoh?" Tanya Baekhyun meminta penjelasan.

"Hyung! Kalau aku tidak bilang begitu, dia pasti akan menganggu kita terus. Aku tahu tipe-tipe yeoja seperti itu." Jawab Kai.

"Oh begitu, baiklah.. Tapi lain kali jangan asal bicara, arraseo."

"Ne Hyung!"

Setelah itu Kai dan Baekhyun melanjutkan acara jalan-jalan mereka yang sempat tertunda.

.

Malam ini Baekhyun diundang makan malam di rumah kediaman keluarga Park.

Karena ini pertama kalinya dia makan malam secara formal dengan keluarga Chanyeol, maka dia menyiapkan segala sesuatunya mulai dari pakaian dan lain-lain.

Dia tak ingin terlihat buruk dihadapan calon mertuanya, XOXO.

"Wah, uri Baekhyunnie malam ini yeppo sekali ne." Goda Nyonya Park.

Baekhyun tersipu malu dengan ucapan eomma Chanyeol barusan.

"Yaaa eomma, jangan menggodanya." Chanyeol nampak kesal dengan ulah eommanya.

"Aissh kau ini, jangan terlalu protektif dengan kekasih sendiri. Nanti dia tak betah denganmu, Yeollie." Nyonya Park tak mau kalah rupanya.

"Aahhh.. Terserah eomma saja."

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kekasih dan eommanya.

"Kai-ah, kenapa kau lama sekali eoh? Sebentar lagi tamu eomma datang." Seru nyonya Park dari tangga.

"Ne eomma, sebentar lagi." Jawab Kai dengan teriak.

Dan tak lama keluarlah kai dengan kemeja putih panjang yang rapi. Dia nampak dewasa sekarang dan ehm.. Tampan.

Kai berjalan membaur dengan keluarganya yang sudah berada di ruang tamu dan ternyata sudah ada tamu yang dimaksud eommanya tadi.

"Nah, kenalkan ini anak kedua saya. Namanya Jongin.. Jongin kenalkan ini Tuan Jung rekan bisnis Eomma.." Ucap Nyonya Park memperkenalkan.

"Sunbaenim." Seru seseorang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Krystal yeoja yang pernah ditemuinya beberapa waktu yang lalu di Myeongdong.

"Kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Tuan Jung.

"Tentu, dia adalah sunbae ku di sekolah Appa." Jawab Krsytal antusias.

"Geurae, ternyata dunia memang sempit. Hahahaa." Ucap Tuan Jung senang.

Nyonya Park tersenyum manis kemudian ia mengajak tamunya ke ruang makan untuk menikmati hidangan yang telah dia persiapkan sedari siang.

"Silakan dinikmati hidangannya Tuan, anggap saja rumah sendiri." Nyonya Park memulai berbicara.

"Ah.. Gamsahamnida... Ini sungguh kesempatan yang tak bisa disia-siakan." Jawab Tuan Jung sumringah.

"Chanyeol-ah, apa yang kau lakukan di dapur, eoh? Kemarilah... Ajak Baekhyun juga. Tidak sopan sekali ada tamu kalian malah bermesraan disini. Ckck.." Gerutu Nyonya Park yang memergoki anaknya dan Baekhyun tengah berciuman heboh di dapur.

Benar-benar tidak tahu tempat. HAHA

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya memasang wajah tak berdosa kemudian tersenyum aneh yang hanya mendapat gelengan dari sang eomma.

_**"Dasar anak muda zaman sekarang."**_ Batin Nyonya Park.

"Maaf membuat makan malam Anda terganggu, anak pertama saya memang susah sekali diatur.. Nah itu dia, Chanyeol kemarilah. Kenalkan ini rekan bisnis eomma... Tuan Jung, kenalkan ini anak pertama saya Chanyeol." Ucap Nyonya Park.

"Annyeong haseyo, Park Chanyeol imnida." Ucap Chanyeol sopan.

"Ah, ne senang mengenalmu Chanyeol-ah." Jawab Tuan Jung.

"Lho, Baekhyun mana? Kenapa tak kau ajak sekalian?" Tanya Nyonya Park.

"Dia ke toilet sebentar. Nah itu dia..." Jawab Chanyeol saat melihat kekasihnya berjalan kearahnya.

"Annyeong haseyo, cheoseonghamnida saya menganggu acara makan malam Anda tuan." Sapa Baekhyun sopan.

Tuan Jung menatap Baekhyun dan menampilkan senyumnya.

"Apakah ini anak Anda juga Nyonya Park?" Tanyanya.

"Ahh.. Bukan, dia adalah kekasih putraku.." Jawab Nyonya Park bangga.

"Jinjjayo?"

"Bukankah dia kekasih Kai sunbaenim." Celetuk Krystal saat menyadari siapa yang baru saja datang.

"Mwo?" Kaget Chanyeol.

"Wae? Apa ada yang salah?" Tanya Krystal dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

"Aniyooo, Baekhyun ini kekasih Chanyeol bukan Kai, Krystal-ya." Balas Nyonya Park.

Kali ini Krystal yang nampak terkejut

"Mwo? Bukankah waktu itu Kai sunbae bilang dia adalah kekasihnya padaku." Jawab Krystal.

Baekhyun maupun Kai sudah berkeringat dingin. Terlebih Baekhyun, dia benar-benar tak tahu harus mengatakan apa pada Chanyeol nanti.

Apalagi saat ini Chanyeol tengah menatapnya tajam. Dia benar-benar takut.

Nyonya Park menoleh kearah Kai yang terlihat santai padahal dia tak kalah gugupnya dengan Baekhyun.

Setelah kepulangan Tuan Jung dan Krystal, nyonya Park menginterogasi anak-anaknya termasuk juga Baekhyun.

"Bisa kalian jelaskan pada eomma, sebenarnya ada apa ini?" Tanya Nyonya Park memulai obrolan.

"Itu tidak seperti yang eomma dan Hyung pikirkan.. Waktu itu aku ada Baekhyun sedang berjalan-jalan ke Myoengdong dan bertemu dengan Krystal, dia nampak begitu menyebalkan jadi saat dia bertanya apakah Baekhyun hyung adalah kekasihku, aku jawab saja iya. Setelah itu dia pergi." Jawab Kai jujur.

"Benar begitu Baekhyun-ah?" Tanya Nyonya Park.

"Ne eomma, yang dikatakan Kai benar." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Ku harap setelah ini kalian jangan terlalu sering pergi berdua, dan kau Kai cepatlah cari kekasih. Jangan kekasih hyungmu sendiri kau rebut." Ucap Chanyeol sarkatis.

"Apa maksudmu hyung!" Kai tak terima dikatai merebut.

Itu terlalu kasar menurutnya, benar dia memang mencintai Baekhyun tapi dia sama sekali tak pernah berniat merebutnya.

"Sudah-sudah, kenapa kalian jadi bertengkar, eoh?" Kesal Nyonya Park.

"Mianhae.. Ini semua salahku." Baekhyun menunduk. Dia benar-benar merasa bersalah telah membuat keluarga ini bertengkar.

"Ini bukan salahmu, Baekhyun-ah! Hyung!" Ucap Chanyeol dan Kai bersamaan.

Baekhyun mendonggak dan mendapati tatapan tajam dari kedua kakak beradik ini.

Sedangkan Nyonya Park hanya menggelangkan kepalanya.

_**'Oh, cinta segitiga rupanya.. Hebat sekali Baekhyun bisa membuat dua putraku sekaligus jatuh dalam pesona.'**_ Gumam Nyonya Park dalam hati.

"Baiklah, kalau sudah begini eomma tak akan ikut campur. Tapi jangan sampai gara-gara masalah ini hubungan kalian jadi berantakan. Eomma tak suka." Ujar Nyonya Park kemudian meninggalkan mereka bertiga dalam keadaan tanda tanya besar.

"Aku mau pulang." Ucap Baekhyun setelah sekian lama mereka hanya diam dalam keheningan.

"Tidurlah disini.." Jawab Chanyeol dingin.

"T-tapi, aku belum izin pada eomma."

"Ku bilang tidurlah disini, ini sudah malam... Eommamu pasti mengerti." Chanyeol mengucapkannya dengan nada sedikit meninggi.

Baekhyun kembali tertunduk. Dia tak bisa melawan ataupun menolak jika Chanyeol sudah memintanya.

Kai hanya memasang wajah kesal, bagaimana bisa hyungnya memperlakukan Baekhyun sekasar itu.

"Kajja, ini sudah malam. Besok kau kuliah pagi bukan?" Chanyeol kemudian menarik tangan Baekhyun menuju kamarnya.

Kai menghela napas berat.

"Hyung! Kenapa kau tak memilihku saja... Aku bahkan tak akan tega menepuk nyamuk yang hinggap dikulitmu Hyung!" Lirih Kai.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**


End file.
